<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than a Team by Gotta_Love_a_Story</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148973">More Than a Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Love_a_Story/pseuds/Gotta_Love_a_Story'>Gotta_Love_a_Story</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Love_a_Story/pseuds/Gotta_Love_a_Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Persephone Elara Ambrose was a kid growing up in the South East of England, she learnt three very important rules. Rules she promised herself she would never forget, and Persephone never broke her promises.<br/>1. Never trust without due course<br/>2. Always have the upper hand<br/>3. Family is what you make it and when you do, protect it at all costs.</p><p>- My first criminal minds fanfiction. I am asking for comments and suggestions so I can use that feedback to improve my writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first Criminal Minds fandom. I’ve watched up to Season 12 but know a bit about what happens after. </p><p>Anyway I really don’t know much about how applying to the BAU would work in the show so this may not be accurate. I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome. </p><p>Yes, I am British. I keep wanting to see a British person join the team. What can I say? I like representation. The good kind not one where the British guy is the evil genius. That grew old very fast. 😒</p><p>I hope you are all well. Read on my lovelies and keep safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>When Persephone Elara Ambrose was a kid growing up in the South East of England, she learnt three very important rules. Rules she promised herself she’d never forget, and Persephone never broke her promises.</p><ol>
<li>Never trust without due course</li>
<li>Always have the upper hand</li>
<li>Family is what you make it and when you do, protect it at all costs.</li>
</ol><p>She thought about these rules as she drove into the FBI car park. When she heard about an opening on the legendary BAU team, she had immediately applied though she hadn’t thought she’d hear back. Persephone had heard back, however. So, after informing her boss she needed a few days, she flew to Quantico and checked into a hotel offering a room for a decent price.</p><p>She had been working for Interpol practically her whole working life, save for a few years she spent working for the Special Branch. When she transferred to the American office, she thought it would be a chance to work with the FBI, but she never imagined she'd have the chance to work for them. She’d never really gelled with her Interpol team and her skills as a profiler weren't used that often nor was it valued.</p><p>One of the things that had made Persephone stand out (besides the name) was her ability to see things. Well, saying it like that didn’t seem that impressive but what she meant was that she had the uncanny ability to notice the small details and deduce them. A bit like Sherlock Holmes except modern, female and not a fictional character. But in the BAU <em>everyone </em>was like that. They could all read behaviour, they could all make those deductions and they were all good at it. Did that mean she would become another tree in an already packed forest?</p><p>There were several things she noticed as she stepped out of the car and into the car park:</p><ul>
<li>The security guard eyeing her suspiciously.</li>
<li>The Black SUV parked opposite that had a wrapper from a well-known fast-food chain.</li>
<li>The Blue Volvo that had clearly been parked there a few days.</li>
</ul><p>It wasn’t important right now. What <em>was</em> important right now was the interview. Persephone was a good fifteen minutes early. She thought that was a bit late actually, though that was probably just her. Punctuality was important to her, one of the many parts of her personality that were no doubt shaped by her childhood.</p><p>Realising that the security guard was rapidly approaching her, she drew out her credentials and the invitation letter she’d been sent.</p><p>“Persephone Ambrose, here for the BAU interviews bring led by Agent Hotchner.”</p><p>The guard visibly relaxed and stuck out an arm to guide her.</p><p>“Of course, right this way Agent Ambrose.” He led her to the front desk before heading back outside to ‘guard the perimeter’.</p><p>After showing the receptionist her information again, she was directed to a sign-in sheet. She nearly signed the employees' sign-in sheet and noted the registration numbers. Mmm. Interesting.</p><p>After signing in, she entered the lift and pressed the button corresponding to the level she needed. As she left the lifting rising, she tried to calm her nerves. ‘<em>266 people were injured in lift accidents from 2002-2010. It’s differently more than that now. Ok, that’s not that helping. Sea otters hold hands while sleeping so they don’t drift apart. That’s better. What else?</em>’  </p><p>PING</p><p>A very colourfully dressed women came up to her. It was nice. She clearly didn’t let the formality of the FBI change her personality. It was not often someone was that colourfully dressed but Persephone like whoever this woman was. She was looking slightly flustered and Persephone could detect a sense of worry and annoyance on her face behind her friendly exterior.</p><p>“Tamara Davis?” She asked as a way of a greeting.</p><p>“Ah. No. Persephone Ambrose. Please to meet you.” She introduced herself and shook the lady’s hand.</p><p>“Well hello there. You know you’re a bit early.”</p><p>“Yeah sorry about that. I can come back later if that’s easier.” Persephone apologised, worried she’s caused some inconvenience to the kind and colourful lady.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! I’m Penelope Garcia. I’m the tech analyst for the BAU but today I’m helping with the interviews. You’re British, aren’t you?”</p><p>“How could you tell?”</p><p>“I like it. I love Britain. Oh, I suppose you will want me to show you where you can wait. This way please.”</p><p>Garcia led Persephone to a corridor where there were some benches underneath some pictures of agents that have been killed in the line of duty. She sat down where she had a good view of the bullpen. The rest of the BAU team were supposedly working, though from what she could see they were messing about. It brought a smile to her lips.</p><p>A man with a mop of brown hair was swinging in his office chair scowling at black man. This agent reminded her of the stereotypical jock character in films about American high schools. He was clearly teasing the younger man though never looked bothered.</p><p>Jock was interrupted in his teasing when a blond-haired woman chucked a ball of paper at his head. Unfortunately, it bounced off his rather shinny head and hit the file behind him, the one a black-haired woman was working. Cleopatra (she looked like a few modern depictions of her) rose slowly and looked like she was about to chase Jock around the room. He tried to appease her, pointing desperately to the blonde who had thrown the paper ball.</p><p>Persephone smile grew wider and she chuckled to herself. She longed to have a relationship like that with someone. Just like she used with- ‘<em>ST</em><em>OP IT, Persephone Ambrose. There’s no use getting attached. Even if you </em>do <em>get the job, they probably won’t even like you. Remember people only leave you, hurt you or do a combination of the two.’ </em></p><p>Garcia interrupted her thoughts, informing her that she’d spoken to Hotch and he said she could go through. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and upon hearing a bid to enter, she opened the door.</p><p>She had a feeling that it wasn’t the done with thing to profile each other but she couldn’t help but observe and deduce a few things about the stern-looking man in front of her. Persephone took his hand and introduced herself.</p><p>“Agent Hotchner? I’m Persephone Ambrose.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Agent Ambrose, please take a seat.”</p><p>Hotch picked up the file and looked at for a few seconds. ‘<em>This is your chance Persephone. Don’t miss it.’ </em></p><p>“Well, I have to say your CV interested me. I’ve heard a glowing report. You spent time at the Special Branch of Scotland before moving to British Interpol and finally the American one?”</p><p>“That’s right sir.”</p><p>“Impress me.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon, sir?”</p><p>“As I’ve said, I’ve heard great things. As has Agent Prentiss, I’m sure you’re aware that she used for work for Interpol too. However, I like to form my own opinion so Agent Ambrose, impress me.”</p><p>Persephone hesitated for a second. Hotch’s micro-expressions suggested he was serious but also seemed like a guy whose micro-expressions always suggested he was serious.</p><p>“You were running late this morning, so you got breakfast at Wendy’s before you got here. You overslept, didn’t you?”</p><p>“How did you reach that conclusion?”</p><p>“In the parking lot, your SUV had wrapping from Wendy’s, the kind they use to hold a breakfast wrap. I know it was yours because the registration matched the one you wrote next to your name on the sign-in sheet.” She started.</p><p>”Now you could just have been hungry but judging by your desk you’re very tidy. You wouldn’t leave a piece of rubbish unless you missed it and you’re the leader of a renowned team of profilers, you wouldn’t miss something unless you were in a hurry. Following protocol is important to you, so you’d try to be on time. So that must mean you were running late this morning but due to a reason out of your control. You look tried and judging by your bin that’s your third coffee even though it’s only 10:00. The conclusion: you overslept and didn’t have time for breakfast but you need to eat so you got something from Wendy’s. Oh, and to make matters worse, the women just before me didn’t show.”</p><p>Persephone stopped and waited for Hotch to respond to her analysis, but he just looked at her. Looked at her in a way that requested she explain her last deduction.</p><p>“When I got here Garcia asked if I was Tamara Davis. Therefore, she hadn’t turned up yet. I’m early but not that early and Garcia didn’t ask if I was anyone else thus, Tamara was supposed to be just before me.”</p><p>Hotch, well, he didn’t <em>exactly </em>smile but his constant frown edged up slightly. He was impressed.</p><p>“Why do you want to leave Interpol and join the FBI?” he asked</p><p>“Well.” Persephone explained “I wanted a change. I’ve liaised with the FBI a few times now and I always seem to integrate better with them then I do Interpol, so I thought it was a better fit.”   </p><p>Hotch could tell, however, that that wasn’t the real reason or at least it wasn’t the full one. He was about to ask her to elaborate when they were interrupted by a knock. It was JJ.</p><p>“Hotch, we got a case.” She informed him.</p><p>“Ok thanks, I will meet you in the conference room.” He then turned his gaze to Persephone, considering her. Persephone, who knew better than to leave without a dismissal, tried to read to Unit Chief’s face with curiosity.</p><p>“What’s your schedule like?”</p><p>“I’m free for a few days.”   </p><p>“How many exactly?”</p><p>“5”</p><p>“How long can you have a go-bag ready?”</p><p>“I already have one in my car. I always do – you never know when you might have to go somewhere.”</p><p>Hotch nodded and rose from his seat.</p><p>“In that case, I would like to invite you to join us. Think of it as an extended interview. What do you say?”</p><p>Persephone allowed herself a smile.</p><p>“I would love to sir, thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proper Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So  I have seen a few of you have actually liked my story. I'm glad. I have tried to create a case and write it but I don't know anything about criminal psychology and have never written a murder mystery before. Everything I know has come from the show or other works. Please comment and tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, boy genius, tell us what you did with the weekend? Netflix and Chill?”</p><p>Being a BAU agent was a stressful job so when they weren’t on a case and the day was filled with paperwork, they enjoyed some downtime. It was good to talk and joke with each other and not to talk about crimes committed by the worse humanity had to offer. Reid, of course, had already finished his work for the day (and a few of files from Morgan’s pile that Reid had pretended not to notice). Prentiss was trying to give the impression of working but was paying attention to the conversation.</p><p>"Well suppose you could say did that.” Reid paused for effect and enjoyed the excited look Morgan gave him. “But it was with books instead of Netflix. I don’t have Netflix. I did chill though. I had a very chill weekend.” </p><p>“Err no Reid. It means you know...” Morgan tried to explain. </p><p>“Well, what Morgan?” Reid asked innocently. Reid could be very oblivious and often missed cultural references though a part of Morgan suspected he was being obtuse half the time. </p><p>“Never mind kid. You know you should come out with me sometime. I’m sure we’ll find you a girl. Or a boy...” Morgan encouraged not wanting to make a presumption. He’d never seen Reid with a woman and although that didn’t necessarily mean he was gay or bi, if he was, Morgan wanted to ensure Reid knew he had his support.</p><p>“It’ll be a girl and thanks but no thanks.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll be your wingman! I’ll find a girl who thinks your hair’s cute.” Morgan teased. He leaned forward and ruffled Reid’s hair.</p><p>Reid promptly shook Morgan off his hair and gave him a playful shove. </p><p>JJ chuckled, enjoying a rare moment out of her office and spent it with the team. Coming to the aid of her son’s Godfather she scrunched up a ball.</p><p>“Hey, Morgan! Think fast!” Before she had got the words out so to not allow Morgan chance to react, JJ had chucked the ball at him. It bounced off his shiny head and crashed into the file Emily was trying to work on. </p><p>Emily rose slowly, glaring at Morgan threateningly. </p><p>Morgan’s eyes rose in surprised. He rose his hands in a surrendering fashion as if Emily was an Unsub that he was trying to talk down. </p><p>“Err Now Emily don’t do anything rash. JJ threw the ball.” Morgan begged appeasingly “Let’s talk about this. No-one needs to get hurt...”</p><p>It didn’t seem to be working. Reid decided to come to Morgan’s defence. </p><p>“Come on Emily. All it does is prove my suspicions that Morgan’s shiny bald head is remarkably bouncy.” He interjected and Morgan threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>"You weren’t fooling anyone anyway. We all know you weren’t working.” Reid pointed out. </p><p>Emily rapidly turned her glare to Reid. After a few seconds delay, she ran towards the young genius. </p><p>Reid feigned a yelp of surprise. “Ahh help me!” </p><p>Morgan leapt into action. “I’ll save you, Reid!” He promised, jumping in front of Reid protectively. He parented to speak into a communications device. “I need maximum backup! The suspect is armed and dangerous!”</p><p>JJ joined in the fun and games. She placed her hands onto Reid’s shoulders and lead him away as if the situation was real and in Reid was in danger. </p><p>“This way Doctor Reid. I’ll take you somewhere safe.” </p><p>Emily backed away. </p><p>“Ok, I surrender!” She announced. </p><p>The team collapsed in their chair in a fit of giggles. </p><p>“Here was I thinking that I worked in the FBI and not a day-care centre, but it appears I was wrong. What dare I ask is so funny?” It was Rossi who had come out of his office to investigate the commotion that had interrupted him from his ‘work’. </p><p>Rossi’s response only made them laugh harder.</p><p>“You had to be there. Really.” JJ explained once it had subsided. </p><p>“I’m glad I wasn’t.” He counted. Trying hard to maintain his facade of annoyance.</p><p>“Like you were doing anything important anyway,” Emily replied </p><p>“I was working. Something you should be doing.” </p><p>“Pull the other one Italiano it has bells on it.” Morgan retorted causing more laughs. Rossi cracked a smile giving the game away. Not that he had the group of profilers fooled. </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear. A bit of laugher.” Garcia’s voice. “I’d ask what the course of it is but I’m afraid I have to interrupt. We have a case.” </p><p>The effect was immediate. They changed into serious FBI agents. They liked to play around but when all that’s said and done, they had a job to do and when that job came calling there was little else that mattered. </p><p>“I’ll get Hotch. He’s doing an interview right now, but it will have to wait.” JJ volunteered. </p><p>They went their separate ways: JJ to Hotch’s office, the team to the conference room.</p><p>Reid had just finished reading the file before Hotch entered the conference office closely followed by a woman they hadn’t seen before.</p><p>She had ginger hair, the bluest eyes Reid had ever seen (not that he was gazing into them) and freckles. She was wearing rose gold glasses, white blouse, mint blue jumper and light grey trousers. There was a Glock 17 clipped to her waist showing she was a government agent. Hotch indicated her without turning.</p><p>“This is Persephone Ambrose. She is joining us for this case as part of her interview. Agent Ambrose, these people are Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentis, Jareau and Doctor Reid. Garcia, I believe you already know. Proper introductions will have to wait. Garcia?”</p><p>“Three lifeguards have been drowned in the last month in Amarillo, Texas.”</p><p>The screen was filled with three photos of dead mean, clearly showing the signs of drowning and each wearing a part hat upon their head.</p><p>“The first was Felix Winfield aged 32, Dylan Baxter, 34 and Adrian Farley 33. They were all found near Lake Meredith and ME reports confirm they were drowned in the lake.”</p><p>“The party hats are interesting.” Rossi commented, “Were the victims killed on or around their birthday?”</p><p>Garcia shook her head. “Nowhere near.”</p><p>“Then maybe it is the unsub’s birthday? Or someone they know.” Suggested Morgan</p><p>“What you mean like some kind of sick celebration?” Asked Persephone trying to see if it would explain some of the actions.</p><p> “But they were taken on different dates. That wouldn’t make sense.” Prentiss pointed out “It’s defiantly symbolic somehow.”</p><p>“What about this bruising?” Persephone pointed to a picture taken by the ME. “Is that where he tried to do CPR?”</p><p>Reid nodded “ME report confirms that. Look at the way the victims were placed. The unsub treated them with care.”</p><p>“That could be remorse or maybe he’s got a hero syndrome” Hotch suggested</p><p>“Could be. Or it might be something else. I want to investigate this CPR thing further.” Persephone added</p><p>Hotch nodded “You can do that while we land. Wheels up in thirty.”</p><p>The team scrambled to get their go bags and inform their families they were going to be out of town for a few days.</p><p>Persephone watched them and having already picked up her go-bag from her car. She didn’t know the way to the plane so would rely on the team to show her. JJ saw her watching and smiled at her.</p><p>“Hey wanna ride with me to the airstrip? I could use some company. The others are going together.”</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble. I could follow you in my car if that’s better for you.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble! It makes sense if we’re going to the same place anyway. Have you told your family where you’re going? We can be a few days and they might worry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Agent Jareau everyone who should be aware, is aware.” Persephone responded. She had told her boss she was going to be out of town but as she was on holiday anyway it hadn’t been a big deal.</p><p>“Please call me JJ everyone does. After all, I think we’re going to be teammates soon.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that. I am sure some people would be better suited to the job than me.”</p><p>“Agent Ambrose, Hotch is bringing you on a case when you’re not a team member. He never does that.”</p><p>“Are you sure he never does this sort of thing? I don’t want to get him into trouble.”</p><p>They got into the car to drive to the airstrip. While they could walk as it wasn’t very far, it was quicker to drive and often when dealing with unsubs, it was a race against time.</p><p>“Persephone, Hotch is Unit Chief he is in charge of interviews. Anyway, our Section Chief has been wanting us to hire someone for a while now and as long as she gets that she won’t care.”</p><p>“Oh. I was under the impression it was Agent Hotchner that wanted a new member for the team.” She couldn’t help but feel guilty if the stoic agent was being forced to hire someone.</p><p>“Well, that too. We were surprised when she ordered it. It always helps to have some extra help and Hotch was going to put in a request for a new agent anyway, so it worked out well.”</p><p>The rest of the team were already there when JJ and Persephone arrived at the plane, but they hadn’t been waiting long for the pair. They took the remaining seats, with JJ sat by Rossi and Persephone sat by Emily.</p><p>“So, Agent Ambrose. I’ve heard a lot about you from Agent Turner.” Emily mentioned.</p><p>Alister ‘Disco’ Turner was an old co-worker of Emily’s and when he had heard of the interview, he had mentioned Persephone to her who in turn mentioned the Brit to Hotch.</p><p>“Tell me has he still got that awful hairstyle?”</p><p>“The one that makes him look like he’s straight out of a 70s musical and gives him the nickname Disco? That one? Yeah.”</p><p>Emily laughed. “God to think that was ever considered stylish.”</p><p>“I think it was mass hysteria,” Rossi commented dryly. “What made you want to interview for the BAU?”</p><p>Persephone’s brow furrowed. Hotch had asked that same question and hadn’t seemed to accept her answer. Was this his way of getting more answers? After giving it a second or two she gave the answer she had given previously.  </p><p>“So where exactly are you from?” JJ asked</p><p>“Eastbourne. It right on the South East coast. I miss England but America’s my home now. Strangely enough though, I’ve been living here 10 years and there are still things that confuse me.”</p><p>While the four of them were discussing the many differences between America and Britain, Morgan and Reid discussed the mysterious yet seemingly likeable Persephone Ambrose.</p><p>“What do you think of her kid?” Morgan asked a knowing smile tugging at his lips. He had noticed the way Reid had looked at the women when she first entered the conference room.</p><p>“She seems intelligent. She’s rather unique too.” Reid replied.</p><p>“Persephone <em>is</em> a name I’ve never heard of before.”</p><p>“She was a Greek goddess of vegetation and was the wife of Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. Did you know that ginger hair and blue eyes is the rarest combination possible? Fewer than 1% of the population have it. Some estimate it to be around 0.17% but it is hard to determine that. Either way, it is exceptionally rare.”  </p><p>Morgan’s smile morphed to a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Is that your way of saying she’s cute Pretty Boy?”</p><p>Reid decided not to dignify that with a response. He didn’t have the time to anyway as Hotch at that point ordered them to get to work.</p><p>The team moved closer to make it easier to discuss the case. The plane wasn’t massive, but the seats were spread out, so it made it harder to maintain a discussion.</p><p>After the quick introductions and pleasantries that were required to work with the local law enforcement officers, Hotch ordered Persephone to go and speak the ME. So, she sent off in search of him and had quickly found him, not in the morgue as she expected but the office opposite theirs.</p><p>“Dr Farnum? I am Persephone Ambrose.” She introduced herself and shook the man’s hand.</p><p>“Good mornin'. Ah suppose yore with thuh BAU? Hif would faller may, playze?”</p><p>Persephone followed the doctor, thankful that while there was a definite accent, she could at least understand what he was saying. She hoped she would be just a lucky as she had been a few instances where her strong Southern English accent confused other people. She always found accents a point of interest and they were so unique that you could often pinpoint the place where a person had been brought up by the sound of it.</p><p>“So this bruising was caused by the unsub attempting CPR?”</p><p>“Dunno if it wuz thuh guy yore lookin' fahwar but sumone tried an failed tuh resuscitate ‘em.”</p><p>“Right. Did the tox screen come back positive for anything?”</p><p>“Naw ma'am. It's wuz negative.”</p><p>That was curious. The unsub had to be fit enough to drown three lifeguards. They weld under and weren’t drugged. So why didn’t he CPR work? Why attempt it?</p><p>“Thank-you Doctor. You have been very helpful.”</p><p>“Yore welcome ma'am. Ah hope yawl find thuh bastard thet did thus. Ah apologise fahwar mah language. Ahl pray thet y’all ketch him an naw else gits hawhrt.”</p><p>Persephone gave him a reassuring smile before heading up and reporting her findings to the team.</p><p>“You know what confuses me?” she asked after relaying everything. “The fact the CPR didn’t work. I mean the fact that he did it suggests he wanted to undo what he did but they all died.”</p><p>“Well, it might just be he doesn’t know how to do it probably. You need to perform rescue breaths when someone’s drowned.” Reid explained   </p><p>“I don’t think it is that though. We know he must be strong, be managed to over-power three fit men. You’d think the damage from the CPR would be more extensive than it is. What if he was holding back?”</p><p>Rossi noticed Reid starting at the Geographical profile. He had not responded to Persephone’s idea though Rossi himself though it held some merit. The young genius was pulling that face he did when he had spotted something and was trying to work it out.</p><p>“Reid? Have you noticed something?” He asked.</p><p>The team turned to look at the map of Lake Meredith that had been displayed. On it where three different coloured sticky arrows denoting where the bodies had been located.</p><p>“Look at the way these bodies were placed. What’s different?”</p><p>“They're being placed further up the lake. Closer to the town.” Rossi stated.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reid nodded. That was what he was referring to. It could be hard to guess what Reid spotted sometimes. He was a genius and while he constantly reminded the team, he didn’t know everything, he knew a lot. That meant he often made connections the other members of the team could only dream of making. He was certainly a valued member of the team and not just because of his brain.</p><p>“I could just be a coincidence.” Reid stated, “But what if he’s placing them where he has access to while getting closer to a place of significance?”</p><p>“Detective Travis,” Hotch asked, “Is Lake Meredith a popular spot to visit?”</p><p>“Yayus sir. Lotsa families go thayure an it's uh hotspot fahwar couples on dates. It's very popular speshuly thus tahm uh year.” He replied</p><p>The team turned to the detective that had helped settle them in. They hadn’t noticed that he had entered the room until Hotch spoke to him.   </p><p>“So maybe he’s dumping them where he can avoid being seen.” Morgan replied.</p><p>“Why not just do it at night?” Prentiss asked</p><p>“Maybe he has a job at night.”</p><p>Morgan grunted to himself in thought.</p><p>“You know it’s sort of ironic. They were lifeguards and yet they were all drowned. Maybe that’s a point of obsession for the unsub just like the party hats.”</p><p>It was getting late, so the team returned to the hotel to get some well-needed sleep. There wasn’t much they could that say anyway.</p><p>In the morning Hotch ordered Prentis and JJ to go and speak to the first victim’s family. Morgan and Reid go the first crime scene. As the first victims are often the most important in crimes of obsession, it made sense to go and look over it again in case the original team missed something and talk to that victim’s family.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hotch, Rossi and Persephone were talking about the fact the course of death was drowning and what that meant for the unsub’s mentality. They concluded that as drowning was not as certain as other methods such as shooting the Unsub must have a least some confidence in himself. After all, there were some many variables would have to account for. He took a big risk and that either meant he was arrogant, or he had extra information available to him.</p><p>“Well, that was interesting, to say the least.” JJ greeted them after speaking to the victim’s partner.</p><p>“What was?”</p><p>“Well about a week before his death, Felix Winfield had gone to a support group for lifeguards who have tried to save someone but were unsuccessful. Garcia had confirmed that all three victims had been to support groups before their deaths.”</p><p>Morgan and Reid returned at that point and showed the team a badge that had been found in the tall grass. It was a badge from a support group. The same one of the victims had attended.</p><p>“So that’s where he is getting his victims from. JJ gather everyone please. I think we’re ready to release the profile.”</p><p>The precinct stood around the group of profiles, writing down the information they had been given.</p><p>“Our Un-sub is male. 30-35 years old. We know that the is strong as he managed to over people three very fit men.” Morgan started.</p><p>“He most likely works a night job and appears unassuming. That gives him the confidence to murder three victims without getting caught or interrupted. That will also be his downfall.” Rossi continued</p><p>“Those that know him, know that he is unforgiving for mistakes in both his work and personal life. He is single and struggles to form relationships.” Persephone added</p><p>“He has access to support groups but doesn’t attract attention. As he is killing those who have attended these support groups, he has likely lost some due to drowning. Baring this in mind lifeguards and their families should be on high alert. Thank-you.” Hotch finished. He then noticed that JJ had gone off with Prentis and was speaking to the Captain. They caught his eye so he went over to them.</p><p>“A fourth body has been found.” Hotch told the team when he returned. “This one was drowned in a pool though it’s defiantly our Unsub.”</p><p>“Why change the MO?” Morgan asked</p><p>“Well, Lake Meredith has been patrolled maybe he can’t access it.” Suggested a nearby officer.</p><p>“No maybe… he’s escalating. I think he’s trying to emulate something that happened in a pool. Maybe that’s how he lost someone in a pool on a birthday.” Persephone replied.  She picked her phone from her pocket and dialled Garcia’s number.</p><p>“Fountain of all knowledge speak and be answered.” She greeted. Persephone briefly smiled at that.</p><p>“Miss Garcia it is Persephone. Could you bring up a list of pool fatalities in the local area around twenty to thirty years ago?”</p><p>“It’s cute when someone is unaware of my skills. You going to have to limit it down though.”</p><p>“Well Garcia, they would have to be strong. And live near the Lake.” JJ supplied.</p><p>“The accident would have been at a birthday party.” Emily added</p><p>“Ok that’s good but we have a few names still.”</p><p>“Well, we know the connection are the support groups. Do any of them attend these groups?” asked Persephone</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“What if they work there? What do all support groups have?” asked Reid</p><p>There was a second of thought before both Persephone and Reid answered, in unison.</p><p>“Doughnuts!”</p><p>“Do any of them have a job delivering snacks?” Reid asked</p><p>“And we have him! Richard Dewald. Oh, that’s sad. He lost his twin brother on their 8<sup>th</sup> birthday. Says he had a seizure and the lifeguard couldn’t revive him.”</p><p>“That’s the stressor. What’s the trigger Baby Girl?”                                                                                                               </p><p>“Last month that same lifeguard got an award for saving another child. He’s retired but he was near Lake Meredith when it happened. Oh.”</p><p>“What?” Hotch demanded</p><p>“It’s his birthday today.”</p><p>“He’s going to go after the lifeguard who didn’t save his brother. Garcia’s what’s the lifeguard's address?”</p><p>“I’ve sent both his and the unsub’s address to your phones. Be safe crime fighters. Garcia out!”</p><p>Persephone stayed at the precinct as she was not technically allowed out in the field yet. While they were gone, she found out that the last victim had been dead for two days and was called Bruno Dalton. He was well known amongst the cops, so she let them inform his wife before giving her condolences.</p><p>Luckily the team had arrested the unsub in time and the lifeguard had been left unharmed though would not forget the ordeal for a while. All in all, the outcome was as good as it could be and although four people had lost their lives, it could have been a lot more had not been for the BAU. The team said their goodbyes and were set with good wishes and thanks.</p><p>Shortly after lift-off, Hotch walked over to where Persephone was sat and took the seat opposite her.</p><p>“Agent Hotchner thank you for allowing me to assist on this case.”</p><p>“It should be me thanking you. You were brilliant. You gave good insights and more importantly, you worked well with everyone and they all seem to like you. You see, we’re a close-knit team. You kind of have to be when you do our job so when I’m looking for a new team member it is important, they are a good fit.” Hotch explained.</p><p>Persephone had a feeling she knew what he was about to say but didn’t want to get her hopes up.</p><p>“I believe that you are a good fit for our team. So, if you’d still like it, I would like to offer you the job.”</p><p>“Of course, I would sir! I would be an honour Agent Hotchner!”</p><p>“In which case, welcome to the team. And call me Hotch.”</p><p>The rest of the team who had of course been listening in, immediately started cheering.</p><p>“Chocolate God I hear cheering and applause. Put me on speaker and tell me what’s going on!” Garcia demanded. She was on the phone to Morgan and didn’t want to be left out.</p><p>“Baby Girl. Persephone’s part of our team now.” Morgan explained</p><p>“YES! Welcome to our team British Pumpkin!”</p><p>“British Pumpkin?” Asked Persephone</p><p>“It’s official you’re one of us now. Garcia’s nicknamed you.” Reid explained his smile so big you’d be forgiven for thinking his face would crack.</p><p>“Right. When we land, we’re heading to a bar!” Morgan announced, “Rossi’s paying!”</p><p>“Oh, I am, am I?” Rossi questioned</p><p>“Yes, you are.” Prentiss agreed “We need those proper introductions Hotch promised us. Who’s in?”</p><p>“Me!” The team chorused. Even Hotch joined in. After all proper introductions were defiantly needed.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Dilemma at Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Here's an extra long one to make up for it. By the way, I'm starting University on Monday so if the updates are not very frequent that is why. </p><p>Is it bad to ask for some comments on the story? I like reading them and constructive  criticism is always welcome.</p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Persephone and the team had arrived back at Quantico, she had begun to accept that she was not dreaming.</p><p>“Are you OK in terms of living arrangements?” Hotch asked after she entered his office. He wanted to smooth out a few final details before the next day.</p><p>“Yes sir. My hotel room lasts until the end of the week.”</p><p>Hotch frowned “A hotel room?” he questioned</p><p>“Don’t worry sir. It’s near Quantico and I have a car, so I won’t be late.”</p><p>“No Ambrose, that’s not what I meant. I mean that the hotel room isn’t exactly appropriate for the long term.”</p><p>Hotch read his agent’s face. It was clear that she thought she was overstepping his mark by asking about it. Maybe he was but Persephone was on his team now, so it mattered to him. She was like Reid in the regard, she pulled out the protective instinct in him. Of course, he cared about each member of the team but both Persephone and Reid seemed to need more protection than the others.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d get the job. Hunting for a  house or flat would be a bit presumptuous.” Persephone retorted her tone showing a hint of disdain.</p><p>Hotch was about to comment on that but chose to allow the younger woman to speak. </p><p>“I will start hunting for a permanent place to live once the contract has been processed.” She explained.</p><p>“Right. Well, let me know how that goes. I will see you here, tomorrow, at 10:00.”</p><p>It was generally accepted that after a case and in the absence of an emergency the team did not start until 10. After all, it was important to rest and if the weekend was a few days away that didn’t happen. So, by giving his agents a later starting time it meant that they not only physically but also emotionally and mentally rested. </p><p>Hotch watched as Persephone hesitated as if she were unsure as to whether she was being dismissed or not. It seemed as if she were waiting for his direct approval to leave. While the was a rule about profiling each other Hotch subconsciously analysed what that behaviour said about the newest recruit.</p><p>“You can go, Ambrose. After cases, we start at 10:00.”</p><p>Persephone left. She <em>had </em>recognised Hotch’s dismissal for what it was, but she wasn’t completely certain about it. Every boss did things differently and she didn’t want to get in his bad books or his bad side before she’d even officially started. She liked her new team so far, but she wasn’t about to break Rule One. She couldn’t trust them yet. </p><p>Hotch sighed. It was time he went home. Jack would already be in bed by now, but he liked to check in on him anyway. Besides he needed to relieve Jess. Even though he knew she liked looking after Jack it would not be fair to take advantage of her and the young women inevitably had things to do. </p><p>As he entered his car, he spotted the wrapper he’d failed to notice previously. It brought his mind back to the newest agent. There was clearly something more to her then he’d previously thought. She didn’t seem to trust that her place on the team was guaranteed. It like she was preparing for it to end. It painted a rather bleak picture about her past if that was her default reaction.   </p><p><em>‘Well.’ </em>Hotch thought as he drove away. ‘<em>I’ll guess I will just have to change that mentality.’</em></p><p>As it turned out Jack was wide awake when Hotch got home. He was tucked up in bed but when his dad opened his bedroom door the young boy had sat up and demanded hugs and a story. Hotch had only been too happy to oblige. </p><p>As usual, Persephone arrived at the BAU early. She had a few things she needed to get sorted and wanted to give a good impression of her work ethic. First, she needed to collect her badge and sign the papers that would make her placement on the team official. She would then have to speak to Agent Hotchner to arrange her psychological evaluation and gun qualification as required when changing jobs.</p><p>“Persephone!” Garcia called seeing the Brit.</p><p>“Miss Garcia. I see that I am not the only one who arrived here early.” She greeted</p><p>“Oh, my Ginger Pumpkin I thought we agreed on Garcia or Penelope. Kevin, my boyfriend, got called in early so I decided to come in with him.” </p><p>Garcia passed Persephone her badge, credentials and a bunch of papers. They were the ones that she was required to sign, and Persephone was grateful that she didn’t have to hunt them down as she didn’t quite know her way around just yet and so gave her thanks.</p><p>“I was going to hand these to Daria, the receptionist but then I saw you.” Garcia explained “Hotch made a rush on it so even your creds are ready, but your ID badge will have to wait a bit. You know we don’t start till 10, right? It’s not yet 8:15.” </p><p>“Early is on time. On-time is late. Late is unacceptable.” Persephone quoted a mantra she’d heard many times. </p><p>She took the papers, credentials and badge before thanking Garcia again and following her to the bullpen. </p><p>“This is your desk. Feel free to personalise it. We tend to put pictures of our family and mine’s full of lots of knick-knacks.” </p><p>“Right. Yes. I’ll do that.” Persephone agreed with subtle sarcasm. </p><p>Garcia gave her a large hug and squealed in the way the Technical Analyst was known and loved for then she headed off to her lair. </p><p>Persephone set her bag down on her desk. It was opposite Reid and faced the window which gave her a lovely view of the car park. She settled down to work. The bullpen was gaining in volume as the many agents went about their day’s work, walking to the photocopier, printing off work and so on. True she had been told by Hotch that she didn’t need to come in until later but that was so the team could rest. The last case had been her first and as she had slept reasonably well despite a man who, abiding by Sod’s Law, had not only had the room next to her but had probably been the loudest guest in the hotel. That meant she was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed; she didn’t need the extra rest. </p><p>It hadn’t taken her long to read through her contract and sign them. In fact, by the time she was finished, it had just gone 8:45. She would have time to start on her part of the team’s paperwork before the bullpen started to boom with life. Of course, she wasn’t on the case in any official capacity, so her stack of papers was by no means the biggest. Hotch though, would still require her statements on certain things including why she had joined them on the case and part of her work history at Interpol. </p><p>“You’re making me look bad.” </p><p>The voice had not been expected so Persephone jumped so high in her chair she nearly fell out of it. Her hand shot to her holster, her training as an Interpol Agent kicking in. She turned slightly to observe threat only to spot an apologetic and slightly abashed Dr Spencer Reid standing behind her. </p><p>“Sorry.” He apologised sheepishly “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“You didn’t” Persephone insisted “You just startled me slightly.”</p><p>Reid could have argued that the two were in fact synonyms but thought better of it.</p><p>Persephone smiled gently at the young genius. They hadn’t had that much time getting to know each other. They were all tired last night and Hotch hadn’t joined them for drinks citing his need to go home and check on Jack. Both Reid and Persephone had headed out early promising the group they would arrange for a longer gathering later. The time the two had had together though was enjoyable and the pair seemed to have a few things in common. He liked to read for one and those eyes they were… not important. </p><p>“What are you doing here this early?” Persephone asked.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question.”</p><p>“You <em>could</em>. But you <em>didn’t</em>. I <em>have</em> asked.” </p><p>“I’m getting ahead of some work.” </p><p>“Well, that makes two of us.”</p><p>Reid chuckled. It seemed that Persephone was very much like himself. He couldn’t explain it, a rare but not entirely foreign occurrence, but he found her charming. He went to the break room to pour himself a mug of sugar with a bit of coffee. When he got there, he noticed a new brand of tea and a new electric kettle. There was a handwritten note next to and Reid picked it up.   </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Now it was Reid’s turn to jump and Persephone’s turn to apologise. Reid handed the note to her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, she got that right,” Persephone admitted. She then placed a mug on the counter. Reid was excited to discover that once it had been filled with warm tea a picture of the TARDIS was revealed. </p><p>“You’re a Whovian?” </p><p>“I’m British of course I am.”</p><p>“Not every British person watches it.”</p><p>“No, but a lot of them do. And any self-respecting Brit at least knows of it.” </p><p>Reid smiled again. The more he heard about this woman the more he liked her.</p><p>Persephone grinned. Finally, she met someone in America who appreciated the fantastic art of Dr Who. She was beginning to think that they only existed online. The more she discovered about this man the more she liked him. They chattered about all things Whovian as they filled out their respective paperwork. </p><p>A weary Hotch strolled into his office at 9:15 where the Unit Chief had his personal coffee maker. Persephone observed his behaviour and decided to give him 15 minutes before approaching her boss. Once the self-allotted time had run out, she walked towards the stairs that led to his office and upon reaching the door knocked softly The voice that gave her entry was a tired one. </p><p>“Ambrose.” Hotch gave her a welcoming smile. “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“I brought you the paperwork I filled out.” </p><p>Hotch directed her to a chair and told her to sit down. He took the file that had been offered to him.</p><p>“So, what time did you get in?” Her boss asked knowing she must have arrived early to have everything ready for him.</p><p>“A little before 8:15.” </p><p>Hotch chuckled “I see Reid isn’t the only one who disregards the 10:00 rule,” </p><p>Persephone flashed an uncertain smile. </p><p>“Have you tried lavender?” She asked a bit randomly. Persephone could swear her mouth moved before her brain gave the OK.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Hotch questioned.</p><p>“For the nightmares.” She clarified. “I believe having the smell of lavender in the room has been shown to be effective in stopping nightmares and you can get lavender-scented teddies that you can heat up. They’re great for kids.” </p><p>“How did you know about them?”</p><p>“You had a book about nightmares in childhood. You obviously love your son judging by how many pictures there are of him, so I put 2+2 together. Dr Reid would know more about this then I do so I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped my mark and you’d rather ask him about it.”</p><p>Hotch waved her apologies off and made a mental note to ask Reid about the lavender later. Jack had recently been having nightmares about Haley. He was going to see Garcia about finding the right therapist. He checked the file in silence. That was until he noticed that a section had been left blank.</p><p>“You’ve not filled out the next of kin section. This is probably the most important section. Our job is dangerous and if you get hurt or ill on a case, we need to contact next of kin. “ '<em>Or heaven forbid someone kills you…'</em></p><p>“That might be an issue then sir.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t really have anyone that could fit that criterion.” </p><p>Hotch decided not to press the issue and tossed the file to one side. </p><p>“Well, I still need you to fill it out with <em>someone</em>. How about I give you till next week to pick two people from the team? Let me know who you pick, and I will sort it out on Monday. As for the evaluations does next Tuesday at 10:00 work for you?”</p><p>Persephone agreed to the arrangement. She was already considering asking Hotch to be one of the two: it just made sense. As her boss, he’d need to know about these things anyway. </p><p>As the week went on Persephone formed an opinion of each member of her team.</p><p>Morgan was smarter than Persephone had first pegged him for. It was clear that the team meant a lot to him and she hoped that she would earn his approval soon as it was obvious that he hadn’t fully accepted her yet. He was friendly and polite enough, but she was a profiler after all and knew that he just wasn’t as warm with her as he was with the rest of the team.</p><p>Prentiss was much more welcoming. She was well known and respected back at Interpol. The woman was a professional when the job required it but enjoyed playing around when the time and place allowed. Her excitement over Reid’s ‘Physics Magic’ and her sense of humour was something Persephone appreciated. However, it would be a big mistake to underestimate her, She was certain Prentiss could easily take her in a fight so she wouldn’t want to piss off her colleague.</p><p>JJ was kind and seemed to accept her as a new member immediately. She could hold her own as a profiler and agent. Persephone was also aware that she had a three-year-old son and she showed endless pride over him. JJ was very protective of her son and would fight until the end of the earth to keep him safe. Persephone respected that.</p><p>Persephone hadn’t liked Rossi to begin with. She <em>had</em> read a few of his books and there was no doubting his skills, but he was also terribly arrogant. She respected the man’s abilities and the fact that he had helped found the BAU, but she hadn’t liked his attitude. Nevertheless, he’d shown her that he did respect Persephone’s skills and the importance of teamwork. The Italian had complemented Persephone’s insights and treated her kindly so she could forgive the arrogance that he sometimes displayed. </p><p>Hotch still scared her. He was the Unit Chief and highly regarded at the BAU, so he had the power to kick her out if he felt she wasn’t worth the hassle. Despite this, Persephone couldn’t help but like him. She knew that he cared about his team and knew when to cut them some slack. Whether that caring attitude extended towards her Persephone didn’t know. She would just have to ensure that she never gave him a reason to fire her.</p><p>Garcia’s personality was as colourful as her clothing. She’d already called her by a few pet names and offered her cupcakes whenever she entered her lair. She had noted Persephone’s stiffness and brought it up in conversation. Being the classic Brit, Persephone had apologised profusely which Penelope had interrupted. She promised to help the Brit warm up to the team and told her they weren't a bad bunch. After spotting a Dalek on her desk the pair engaged in a discussion about Doctor Who.</p><p>Spencer Reid was the smartest person Persephone had had the pleasure of meeting. She liked listening to the resident genius ramble on about random things that appeared to have very little relevance to the current conversation. He still held a child-like innocence and enjoyment over some things, something Persephone had both envied and long since abandoned. Yet you’d be wrong if you mistook that innocence he had for naivety. Reid knew that the world could be a cruel place and his eyes portrayed the look of someone who had been through a lot. </p><p>Out of all the team members, Persephone felt that she related to Reid the most. Two of them had gotten on like a house on fire. In fact, if someone were to ask her when she was in a particularly brave mood, she’d say Reid was a friend of hers. She was not quite ready to say it aloud or to call him her best friend though she didn’t have any others.</p><p>That weekend, Persephone decided to take a walk in the local park. She had a dilemma at hand. On Monday Hotch wanted to know who she wanted to put for as her next of kin. When she lived in London, she often went to Hyde Park to think. While Quantico Park was nothing compared to Hyde Park it would have to do.</p><p>She was observing the ducks when a young boy, maybe three-years-old came careering around the corner. Persephone had just enough time to get out of the boy’s way before he whizzed past her. She then noticed that he was about to run into a tree, so she reached forward and gently but firmly took hold of the boy’s arm to steady him. </p><p>“Henry!” A woman’s voice called causing Persephone to curse inwardly. She hadn’t wanted the boy to hurt himself but now she would have to explain herself to the boy’s irate mother.</p><p>Persephone had never been gladder that she had remembered to bring her badge and credentials along with her gun. She needn’t have worried however because when she appeared a few seconds later she realised the boy’s mother was JJ. </p><p>“JJ?” Persephone greeted, the surprising situation causing her to forgo her usual formality. </p><p>“Persephone. I see you’ve met Henry.”</p><p>“Sorry. I wouldn’t have grabbed him, but he was going to run into that tree.” Persephone explained. </p><p>“Don’t apologise. I’m thankful. And, <em>you</em> mister. Don’t go running off.”</p><p>Though she scolded her son there wasn’t a hint of anger in her voice. </p><p>“Sowwy Mommy.” Henry apologised.</p><p>“Henry this is Agent Ambrose. She works with me.”</p><p>“He can call me Persephone. if you don’t mind.” Persephone offered and JJ agreed.</p><p>“So, Henry are you enjoying the park?” Persephone asked.</p><p>“Yes! I going to feed the ducks.” He declared. </p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Yeah! Pwersephie come with?” </p><p>Henry started pulling on her hand, trying to tug Persephone along. JJ was about to object but she stopped when Persephone shook her head to show she wasn’t bothered by it. She then knelt to Henry’s level and gently removed the small hand that was still trying to tug her along. </p><p>“I’d love to feed the ducks with you.” </p><p>“No bwead. It bad for ducks.” </p><p>“Oh really?” Persephone’s tone was animated. “I didn’t know that. What should we feed them instead?” </p><p>“Unca Spenca Mix!” he yelled excitedly. </p><p>JJ smiled and explained what he meant. </p><p>“Reid told us not to feed the ducks bread because it is bad for them, so he helped Henry make some proper feed for them. He calls it ‘Unca Spenca Mix’. </p><p>“You’re Uncle Spencer sounds very clever.”</p><p> “Unca Spenca know evewything!” Henry nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Does he? Well, you will have to show me how to feed the ducks because I don’t know. Do you think you can help me?”</p><p>“Yes!” Henry answered before turning to his mum. “Feed ducks now?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetie but you have to hold onto the stroller or Persephone’s hand. OK?” </p><p>Henry ran to the buggy and placed a hand on it. He couldn’t wait to teach his new friend how to feed the ducks. He was going to be like his Uncle Spencer! </p><p>Both Persephone and Henry had enjoyed feeding the ducks. She listened attentively to Henry’s instructions and smiled when he said, ‘good job’. That was clearly something he heard often. </p><p>Now the young boy was playing on the playground under the watchful eye of them both though JJ was closely following him. While Persephone watched from a distance as JJ tickled him, she felt herself being pulled into a memory. </p><p>
  <em>“Ignatius! Cassiopeia!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giggling could be heard from behind the bathroom door. Persephone smiled at the sound of it. </em>
</p><p><em>“Oh, where can Natius and Opie be?” She asked loudly. “Are they hiding behind the curtains? </em>No<em>. They’re </em>not <em>hiding behind the curtains.” </em></p><p><em>“Are they hiding under the sink? </em>No<em>, they’re </em>not <em>hiding under the sink.” </em></p><p>
  <em>She pretended to creep to the sofa and leap behind it. </em>
</p><p><em>“Oh dear. I thought that for sure they were hiding behind the sofa but they’re </em>not<em> hiding behind the sofa.” </em></p><p>
  <em>She went to the fridge and took out the cake she had put there earlier. </em>
</p><p><em>“It seems that I cannot find Ignatius or Cassiopeia </em>anywhere<em>. What a pity! I suppose I will have to eat this </em>delicious chocolate <em>cake </em>all<em> by myself.” </em></p><p>
  <em>That did it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bathroom door swung open and a girl and boy both with ginger hair and green eyes thundered into the open-planned kitchen/diner. They giggled even louder and ran into Persephone’s arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! NO! We want cake too!” They shouted in unison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persephone sighed. </em>
</p><p><em>“Ok. I suppose you </em>can<em> have some. But first… I got to tickle you!” And she started her attack as the tickle monster until the three of them had had enough. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Come on.” She said pulling them up, gently. Let’s have some cake.”</em>
</p><p>“Raaa!” Henry yelled as loud as a three-year-old could, imitating a lion.</p><p>Persephone jumped having not expecting the sudden noise. It had not helped that he had jumped right in front of her. While the Henry was far from a threat, her instincts were nearly brought out in her.</p><p>“Henry!” JJ Scolded gently “Be careful.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Persephone insisted and stared down at the little boy fondly. She could hardly be angry at a young boy who was only playing.</p><p>“Hey, Henry.” She greeted, crouching down to the boy’s level “Have you heard a lion anywhere?”</p><p>Henry grinned and nodded.</p><p>“You have?” Persephone leaned in a bit. “Where?”</p><p>“Here!” He yelled and roared loudly.</p><p>“Ahh! A lion! Help!”</p><p>Persephone let Henry chase her, listening to the shrieks that the boy made. JJ joined in and the three of them enjoyed a game of chase. Of course, the two profilers limited their pace to one a three-year-old could keep with, so Henry caught them a few times. Henry could probably go on for hours, the way a three-year-old can but both JJ and Persephone had to call it quits and take a breather.</p><p>JJ looked towards Persephone.</p><p>“Henry seems to like you a lot. You’re very good with kids. Do you have any experience with them?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Persephone replied cryptically.</p><p>“Well, I am glad we bumped into you.” JJ told her.</p><p> “Mommy I hungry.” Henry announced and his stomach rumbled.</p><p>“Oh, are you? I guess we’d better feed the lion then.” JJ ticked her son’s tummy before picking them up.</p><p>“We’re going home and to get some lunch for this hungry boy. Would you like to join us?” JJ asked.</p><p>Henry interrupted before Persephone could answer.</p><p>“Please Pwersephie come to my house!” Henry begged</p><p>“Henry.” Warned JJ “Persephone might be busy.”</p><p>“No, I’m free and I would love to come to lunch.”</p><p>“Would you like that Henry?”</p><p>“Yes! She my friend. Unca Spenca too!”</p><p>“You want Uncle Spencer to come too?”</p><p>Henry nodded vehemently.</p><p>“Well I can call but Uncle Spencer might say no.”</p><p>Uncle Spencer A.K.A Reid was not busy and happily joined them for lunch. Persephone enjoyed their company. Will, JJ’s husband, had come home just as it was time for Henry’s nap and the two of them took him upstairs to bed. This left Reid and Persephone time to chat. </p><p>“Dr Reid, may I ask you to do something?”</p><p>“Persephone, I consider you my friend. Call me Reid or even Spencer. Ask away.”</p><p>“Spencer.” Persephone tried it out on her tongue. It sounded right so she continued. </p><p>“I need someone to put down as next of kin. I’ve already got Agent Hotchner if he agrees but I need a first. Would you mind doing that?”</p><p>If Reid wondered why she needed to find someone to put as her next of kin, he didn’t ask. Persephone was thankful for that. She definitely wasn’t ready to go into that topic yet. </p><p>“I’d love to!” Reid responded smiling to show Persephone he meant it. </p><p>On Monday she would give Hotch her answer. Did that feeling she kept having meant she was starting to trust Spencer? She hoped not. Trusting people only led to hurt and disappointment. She’d have to be careful. Now was not the time to start knocking down her walls. They were there for her protection and that was a good thing, right? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I am still alive. I have just been very busy. I hope that you are enjoying this story. Could someone comment and tell me what you think? It allows me to know what you think. Also I seem to be having problem on this work with it not updating the date that I post it. If you are reading this tell me what date it says in the corner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone Ambrose let out a satisfied sigh as she looked over her living room and admired a full weekend’s worth of work. She turned to the people around her, the people who had graciously helped her.</p><p>“Thank you for giving up your weekend to help me move in.” Persephone acknowledged gratefully. Her team had been quick to offer their services when she’d told them she would be moving into her new place.</p><p>The team gave a chorus of ‘no problems’ and ‘you’re welcomes’</p><p>It was a nice house. There were two bedrooms upstairs, the second was going to be used as Persephone’s office; a small cupboard for various things and a bathroom. The ground floor consisted of cloakroom with an adjoining toilet. There was also a kitchen that opened up to a living room and a dining room with doors that led to a small garden.</p><p>The owner had been keen to sell so he’d given her a good price for it. Hotch had been the first to know about the house. He’d ordered her to keep him informed after all. So after he had accepted the request to be her second point of contact, she had told him she was searching for somewhere. A fortnight later she had found somewhere.</p><p>It was then Persephone realised just how hungry she was and by the looks of things, they all felt that way.</p><p>“Ooh.” Persephone muttered letting out a rumble from her stomach “Moving house sure does build up an appetite. “</p><p>Rossi nodded and looked around the room. He was restraining himself, out of respect for Persephone, from taking over the kitchen.</p><p>“Well, why don’t I knock up something for us to eat. If that’s alright with you Ambrose?” Rossi’s suggestion resulted in eager nodding.</p><p>“Oh no, Rossi I can’t make you cook. Not after you’ve done so much to help me. Let <em>me </em>cook for you all. Think of it as a thank-you for wasting your weekend on me.”</p><p>“It isn’t a waste. We wanted to help, Ambrose. Don’t talk as though you aren’t worth it.” Hotch corrected.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Hotch sighed “Ambrose you don’t have to keep calling me sir, especially not when we’re off duty. Call me Hotch.”</p><p>“So does prawn linguine sound good to everyone?”</p><p>“Can you even cook?” Morgan demanded his hunger making him forget his manners briefly. Garcia elbowed him. </p><p>“I get by.”</p><p>That had turned out to be an understatement. Once everybody had been served, the team descended on the meal like a pack of wolves. It was only when everyone had their fill did the temporary silence break.</p><p>“That was brilliant.” Morgan declared “I was wrong to doubt you.”</p><p>“I concur.” Rossi agreed “That was delicious.”</p><p>“That’s high praise indeed coming from our resident chef Persephone.” Prentiss informed her. </p><p>Persephone smiled. “I’m glad you all enjoyed it.”</p><p>“We did. Where did you learn to cook like that?” Reid asked.</p><p>“I just cooked a lot- practise I guess.”</p><p>One by one the team trickled out of the house and went to their respective homes. Persephone finished tidying up before heading up the stairs to bed. On her bedside table there was a drawing, the corners of which were yellowed with age. She’d found it earlier when she was unpacking and had been too quick to hide it, not wanting to have to answer any awkward questions. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>“Sephy! Sephy!” Ignatius came running up to Persephone with Cassiopeia close at his heels. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey there how are my Little Ginger Parkins and how was school?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re good! School was really fun today: we had a wet play, so we drew you a picture.” Cassiopeia explained </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassiopeia held up the picture but Ignatius snatched it from her hands. A brief argument ensued between them and after Persephone suggested they both hold it up, she admired it in its full. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow! It’s brilliant! You guys must have really worked hard on it! Great teamwork!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s you and us and the house!” Ignatius explained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She knows that Dumbo!” Cassiopeia taunted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cassiopeia,” Persephone warned before placing the pair in a large hug. “Kind words only please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry Iggy.” Cassiopeia apologised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ignatius?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I forgive you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persephone smiled and placed the picture in her bag. “Come on. It’s time to go home.”</em>
</p><p>Persephone sighed and replaced the picture on the table before switching out the light. No good ever came from dwelling in the past.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That morning, Persephone rushed into the FBI Headquarters. She hadn’t accounted for the extra time it would take to get to Quantico. She was used to the hotel’s close proximity to the office and thus she had got stuck in traffic.</p><p>“Are you alright there Ambrose?” A  concerned voice asked and a familiar one at that. It was Aaron Hotchner. Persephone turned around to face him.</p><p>“Only.” He continued. “You seemed flustered.”</p><p>“I just didn’t want to be any later than I already am. I’m very sorry about that sir.”</p><p>Hotch marked him confusion well as he glanced at his watch.</p><p>“You’re not late Ambrose, far from it. In fact, you’re early. Even if are late, you’ll find I am quite reasonable. Morgan will attest to that.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry, sir.”</p><p>“Ambrose you <em>can</em> call me Hotch you know. You needn’t be so formal.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“And you don’t have to apologise Ambrose.” Hotch declared. “I’d better get back to work, I’ve got a mountain of paperwork to get through.”</p><p>Hotch left and Persephone let out a breath she didn’t realise that she was holding. She placed her bag.</p><p>“Hey, Reid. How was your weekend? Besides helping me out of course.”</p><p>“Delightfully uneventful- not that I didn’t like helping you. I did.” Reid stuttered. “Why does he make you so nervous?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Hotch.”</p><p>“He’s the Unit Chief.”</p><p>“I get that but he really isn’t that bad. He can be a bit of a Drill Sargent- that’s what Morgan says anyway. I used to be scared of him too but he’s a good man. It’s not like he’s going to fire you at a moments notice.”</p><p>Persephone let Reid’s comment without a word but not without scowling at him. To suggest that she, Persephone Elara Ambrose was scared was like suggesting pigs could fly -it was simply preposterous. </p><p>The morning moved as quicky as Sod’s Law would allow. When lunch finally rolled around Persephone was, for once, the first one out.  She was still pretty pissed off with Reid for daring to suggest she was scared and wanted to go before she said something she later regrets. That was the thing about Persephone, there was one thing she could do well was hold a grudge. Not that that was a good thing.</p><p>Just as Persephone returned to bullpen and turned a corner, she walked slap-bang into someone. It seemed Sod’s Law was in full effect. She was dazed for a bit and rubbed her forehead. She glanced at the person she ran into. It was a man, obviously one of the special agents from another floor because Persephone had memorised the faces of every agent on hers.  </p><p>“Watch it!” The man yelled though it was just as much his fault as Persephone’s.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Persephone apologised taking note of the man’s features. His bald head resembled an egg. His eyes were a light green and there was an angry scar below his left eye.</p><p>“Evidently.” The man drawled with a fierce look in his eyes.</p><p>“Right. Well like I say, I’m sorry but I need to get back to work.”  </p><p>“You’re on Hotchner’s team right?”</p><p>“That is correct.” Persephone confirmed “Persephone Ambrose. The BAU’s newest recruit.”</p><p>Persephone held out a hand for the man to shake but he just looked at it and wrinkled his nose in disgust.</p><p>“I thought so. It is just like Hotchner to hire a clumsy idiot such as yourself.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“It was bad enough when he hired that high-schooler and that woman who got the job because her mother was the ambassador. Now he’s hired another woman who not even a true American just to tick the diversity box.”</p><p>“Look I don’t know who you think you are but..”</p><p>“I am Special Agent Sebastian Lester. Not so pleased to meet you but there we are. If you ask me, Hotch is going down the pan. He’s just not great anymore. Not if he can hire that wet-behind-the-ears kid they call an agent.”</p><p>“Well, I <em>didn’t</em> ask you, Agent Lester. So you can take your prejudiced views and shove it up your arse!”</p><p>“How dare you! I am…” Agent Lester spluttered before he was interrupted by someone else.</p><p>“Is there a problem here?”</p><p>It was Morgan who had interrupted him. He was standing behind Persephone so she didn’t see him. He had his arms folded, his head held high and stood in the classic alpha male posture. He glared at Lester coldly. He did not like that man one bit. The other agent looked as though he were going to object but when he noticed who was talking to him he changed his mind.</p><p>“No Agent Morgan. We’re all good here.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it, Lester. Now don’t let us keep you from your work. I’m sure you have a lot of it to do, as do we.”</p><p>Lester left casting a glare at Persephone.</p><p>“Are you alright Ambrose?” Morgan asked after the annoying agent had gone. He had had his own dealings with Lester before: they all had.</p><p>“I am fine Morgan. I didn’t need to be rescued. I’m not your damsel and you’re not my hero.”</p><p>Things were just not going well for her today and she just needed to left alone. First Reid suggested that she is scared, then some ass named Lester said she was unworthy of being a team member and now Morgan came to her aid consolidating the idea that she was weak. Why did everyone consider her unable to hold her own today?!</p><p>“Look Lester’s an ass but he isn’t worth losing your temper over him. Save that anger for the un-subs.”</p><p>“Thank you for your input! Now if you’ve quite finished dispensing life advice, I’ve got a job to do and unlike you, I actually care about getting it done!”</p><p>Morgan sighed but let her go. He didn’t know why she bothered sometimes but he highly resented Persephone’s assessment about his work ethic. He did care about doing the job. He may sometimes give Reid a few of his files but Reid never complained, and it only meant that he could concentrate on the most important paperwork which he always filled out himself.  </p><p>Persephone went straight to her desk to start the work that had been piling up since she left for her lunch. It would be a welcome distraction from that misogynistic idiot.</p><p>“Ambrose!” Someone called her from behind “Ambrose!”</p><p>“What now!?” Persephone exploded, spinning around in her chair, fed up with the interruptions.</p><p>Hotch was standing there, the corners of his mouth turned up in slight amusement.</p><p>“Oh. Err sorry sir. I didn’t see you there. “ Persephone apologised “How can I help you?”</p><p> “It’s alright. I saw your little run-in with Agent Lester. He’s been trying to get on this team for years. I believe him to be jealous. I wanted to see if you were alright.”</p><p>What was with everyone today? Did she have a post-it note on her forehead that read ‘BEWARE THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP?’ Persephone took a second to calm herself down because it <em>really</em> wouldn’t help matters if she lost her temper with her boss.</p><p>“I’m fine but you should have heard him! I’m not going to let him disrespect you like that! I will show him.” She responded a look of determination fixed on her face.</p><p>“No, you will not. He’s not worth it. I can look after myself. And I gave you a place on this team because I knew you deserved it not for any other reason. I don’t want you to risk your career for me especially not over Sebastian Lester. I fear that if you can’t keep calm around him, you’ll doing something that <em>will </em>threaten that. You’re too good a profiler and too valuable to me and this team to risk over someone like that. So, stay away from him.”</p><p>“But Hotch don’t you see…”</p><p>“Stay away from Agent Lester. That is an order. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Persephone replied though she wasn’t quite sure what she would do if Lester kept bothering her.</p><p>Hotch to his credit seemed to know what she was thinking.</p><p>“If he keeps bothering you then that’s on him. If this becomes a problem, inform me and <em>I </em>will deal with it. Just try not to engage him unless necessary.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Good.” Hotch went back to his office but made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation.</p><p>That night, with Jack sleeping over and Will eager for father-son time with Henry, the team went out again.</p><p>“As the newest member of the team, the first round is on you Ambrose!” Rossi declared merrily.</p><p>Persephone accepted the tradition of the team readily and left to order the team’s drinks. She had tried to profile the team’s drinks and had got a majority of them right.</p><p>“Not drinking?” Prentiss eyeing her Pepsi can with curiosity.</p><p>“I don’t drink. Anyway, someone has got to be the responsible adult and be the designated driver.” Persephone explained hoping her teammates would not read too much into it. That was of course a hopeless wish when you were amongst profile. They read too much into <em>everything</em> that was their job.</p><p>Seeing that she was uncomfortable with the current topic of conservation, Hotch changed the subject.</p><p>“So, you’ll never guess what Jack did the other day. He was being too quiet, so I went to see what he was doing and when I opened his bedroom door, this is what I saw.”</p><p>He took his phone from his pocket and after a few seconds of searching, he turned the phone around and showed them a photo. It was of a very floury Jack in a very floury bedroom. A massive smile was fixed on his face as he held up a paintbrush to the camera.</p><p>“What was his excuse for this?” JJ asked knowing from experience just how mischievous children can be especially when they’re being quiet.</p><p>“He said he was looking for ‘Un-sub prints’”</p><p>“Aww! So cute!” Garcia squealed “He wants to be just like his Daddy.”</p><p>“It wasn’t cute when we spent three hours trying to clean it up but maybe afterwards.”</p><p>The team laughed at. Persephone giggled as well picturing her boss on his hands and knees cleaning up a ton of flour. Kids were awesome.</p><p>“I have to meet this kid.” Persephone chuckled</p><p>“Well, why don’t you? I’m sure Jack will want to meet you. He’s been asking about my newest team member.”</p><p>“He has?”</p><p>“Jack’s a friendly kid.” Morgan explained</p><p>“And smart.” Reid added</p><p>“And inquisitive.” Prentiss put in</p><p>Hotch beamed with pride as he heard the team talk about his son.</p><p>“He sounds like a great kid. I’d be honoured to meet him.”</p><p>“Well Jack’s not at school tomorrow and his aunt is bringing him to the Unit tomorrow. You’ll meet him then.”</p><p>The next day, at lunchtime the boy who was about 6 years old with soft brown hair and brown eyes walked in the bullpen with a woman with blonde hair. Persephone remembered him from the photos she had seen of the boy. This was Jack Hotchner.</p><p>“Hey there Jack.” Morgan asked</p><p>“Hello, Uncle Derek!”</p><p>“Have you finished school already? Wow. Time really does fly.” Morgan joked</p><p>“No silly Uncle Derek! Today is conference day so we don’t go to school!” The boy laughed at Morgan’s ‘silliness’ and shook his head. He was going for seriousness, but he looked so cute, which Morgan helpfully pointed out.</p><p>“I am not cute.” He responded, his face showing a perfect copy of the famous Hotchner glare.</p><p>“Ok, I’m sorry buddy.” Morgan apologised pretending to be intimidated by the young boy.</p><p>“I forgive you.” He replied “Where’s daddy?”</p><p>“He’s in his office Jack, he will be done shortly.” Reid informed him having just come down from Hotch’s office.</p><p>“Uncle Spencer!” He yelled “Will you do me some Magic?”</p><p>“Now Jack Uncle Spencer had work to do.” Jess reminded the boy gently.</p><p>Hotch appeared just as Reid was reassuring both Jack and Jess that he would love to do some magic that he’d do some before the boy left. Jack spotted his father and ran towards his six-year-old self at the usually stern Unit Chief.</p><p>“Daddy!” Jack yelled</p><p>“Hey, buddy!” Hotch greeted hugging his son and ruffling his hair. “Have you been good for your Aunt Jess?”</p><p>“He’s been great.” Jess replied.</p><p>“You got a second to talk?” Hotch asked “If you guys don’t mind watching Jack for a bit? It won’t be for long, don’t feel like you have to entertain him”  </p><p>The team gave their reassurances that they did not mind looking after Jack and Jess went off with Hotch to his office in order to talk. When they returned about fifteen minutes later, it was to the sound of Jack’s laughter.</p><p>Jack had certainly hit it off with Persephone, they were along with Reid, throwing paper balls at Morgan and Prentiss. Rossi and JJ made another team with Garcia. Hotch smiled. He already saw the young genius pull a few of the paper balls from his son’s ears. While really the team shouldn’t be wasting paper or making such a big mess, for once Hotch didn’t mind. It was worth it to hear his son’s laughter a sound that he hadn’t heard a lot lately.</p><p>“I trust you’ll clean this up later.” Hotch deadpanned</p><p>The look of the faces of his team was worth the extra hassle they had caused. He stopped their apologises.</p><p>“It’s alright I am glad Jack is enjoying himself but just make sure it is clean by the time the hours up. The last thing we need is Strauss coming in and seeing this.” He turned to Rossi “I thought you were meant to be the second in command.”</p><p>“I am.” Rossi agreed “So therefore I was the captain of my team and anyway Strauss is away.”</p><p>Hotch rolled his eyes. “Come on Jack let’s get something to eat. I’m going to be away for the rest of day call me if you need me. Rossi, don’t make me regret putting you in charge. You do all have work to do you know <em>and</em> you need to tidy this all up. No more Paper Ball Wars.”</p><p>Rossi shrugged his shoulders and when Hotch left he turned to the team. </p><p>“I say we tidy this up and then get the Nerf guns out. You heard the man No Paper Ball Wars. So who wants a Nerf war in the conference room?”</p><p>Of course, they got their work done eventually so if they played with Nerf guns for an hour who had a problem with that? Well, Strauss of course but she was away and want she didn’t know didn’t hurt her or more accurately what Strauss didn’t know didn’t hurt them. </p><p>When Persephone’s phone rang on Sunday morning at about 10:00 she answered it immediately, assuming it was the Bureau.</p><p>“Ambrose.”</p><p>“Ambrose It’s Hotch. Don’t worry, we don’t have a case. Jack and I are going to the arcades and he wanted to invite you. Don’t feel like you have to though if you are busy.”</p><p>“No, I would like to.” Persephone replied. Normally she would try and make her excuses but since Jack asked her then she had accepted. There was something about children that brought out a different side to her.</p><p>It had been a good idea to do so. She had a great time and when she left Jack gave her a large hug.</p><p>“I Like you Persephone.” Jack had said.</p><p>“Well, I like you too Jack.”</p><p>“Why do you talk so funny?”</p><p>“Jack! That’s not polite. Persephone does not speak funny she speaks differently.” Hotch had scolded gently</p><p>“It’s alright Hotch. I talk differently Jack because I am from England.”</p><p>“Really?” Jack had asked his voice filled with amazement.</p><p>“Yes, really but Persephone lives here now.”</p><p>“I have never had a friend from England before.”</p><p>“Well, I am happy to be your first Jackmeister!” Persephone had admitted allowing the boy to hug her.</p><p>Persephone smiled remembering the fun day that she had had. After getting home she started making some lunch (she had decided not to go out with them for lunch as she wanted to allow Hotch some time alone with his son). She switched the tv on and watched it as she prepared her dish. Well watched isn’t the right word, it was really background noise.</p><p>Well.</p><p>That was until her ears tuned in to the current story being reported on the news.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Concerns have grown over a missing FBI agent. Tamara Davis was last seen outside the FBI field office in Albuquerque two months ago. Her Unit Chief was unavailable for comment.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh, dear.</p><p>She knew that name.</p><p>This was bad. Really bad. Like the doctor would say, think about just how bad it would get an add an extra suitcase of bad. This would involve the whole BAU. So, she pulled out her phone a dialled a number.</p><p>“Hotch. I am sorry to interrupt your weekend with your son, but we have an issue and if I am right this will threaten the existence of the entire BAU.”   </p><p>Don't forget to comment down below!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trouble Over the Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know. I’ve been away. I was just unsure if anyone liked my story due to the lack of views but I have a new chapter for you all. And I will just assume that even if people aren’t reviewing they still like my story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter Five: Trouble Over the Hill</span> </strong>
</p><p>Persephone sighed the rest of the team waited for her to brief them for the first time.</p><p>“Two months ago, an FBI agent from New Mexico. Based on the length of her disappearance it now believed she abducted. “ She explained. A picture of Tamara Davis was put up on the screen behind her.</p><p>“Tamara Davis was last seen outside the Albuquerque field office.” Persephone continued “The concern for her welfare is great.”</p><p>Garcia blinked in recognition “I’ve heard that name before from somewhere before.”</p><p>“I expected you would. Davis had an interview here, but she never showed. You actually mistook me for her because she was supposed to go before me. Now we know why.”</p><p>“I have spoken to the Albuquerque field office and with Ambrose’s apparent connection and the desperate situation of the case, they have asked us the join the case,” Hotch explained.</p><p>“I fear that because of my connection, the BAU might be in danger. Agent Davis was due to be interviewed before and then I got a place on one of the most prestigious teams in the FBI. They might not see this as a coincidence.”</p><p>Hotch gave his newest agent a reassuring glance. Privately he thought that Persephone had been a tad dramatic. He also understood it too. The BAU had fallen out of favour in recent years and there was more than one higher-up that would take any excuse to bring them down. The apparent disappearance of an interview without the BAU being aware was such an instance. Ambrose’s job would be in danger before the threat to the BAU became real and Hotch would do anything he could to prevent either from happening.</p><p>“Yes, and that’s why it’s important to appear as a united front. Wheel’s up in twenty.”</p><p>The team made their usual dash for their go-bags, stored under the table as they had already been made aware of the situation. It was late afternoon and by the time they landed, it would be nearly midnight. While it meant that meant they couldn’t do anything when they arrived, it would save setting off the next morning. As always, every second counted. Before they got to the plane, however, Reid approached her.</p><p>“Hey! You ok?”</p><p>“I’m fine Reid. What do you want?”</p><p>“Next weekend there’s a Doctor Who convention. Garcia and I are going, and we wondered if you wanted to go too?”</p><p>It did sound like fun. But that would be spending extra time with them and she didn’t want to chance to get hurt again.</p><p>“No, I do not. And do you really think now is a good time to ask?”</p><p>With that, she stormed off leaving a slightly hurt Reid gaping in surprise.</p><p>There were about fifteen minutes of small talk before Reid brought them back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Why would anyone suspect Persephone with such little evidence?” Reid asked, “Agent Davis had an interview with the BAU but so did ten or twenty or so other people.”</p><p> “Yes, but not only Davis’ appointment before Ambrose’s but she got the job,” Morgan explained.</p><p>Reid scowled. Realistically, he knew Morgan wasn’t implying anything but something protective rose inside his chest.</p><p>“That does not mean she did it.”</p><p>“I know that you know that, and I suspect, deep down, New Mexico knows that as well. But don’t forget Reid, this is their friend, their family member has been missing for two months. When one of your own goes missing for that long you take whatever you can get.” Morgan replied. Part of his voice gave Persephone the impression that he was talking from experience.</p><p>“Exactly so let’s try and give them some to help them,” Hotch ordered before turning on the laptop in front of him and patching in Garcia.</p><p>“Garcia, what do you know about our victim?” Hotch asked the technical analyst when the picture finally appeared.</p><p>“Well, she was last seen outside her field office. She’s 32. She graduated from the academy in 2018 she was 28.”</p><p>“Four years ago. Mmm.” Persephone made a mental note.</p><p>“Yes, the test scores were pretty impressive, and she was matched to the New Mexico Division of the Intelligence branch. She also has the standard degrees in criminal phycology and criminology.”</p><p>“I remember her resume. I was pretty impressed with her ability and when I spoke to her via e-mail and I built up a picture of her personality. I thought she would be a good fit for our dynamic, so I allowed her the chance to interview.” Hotch added.</p><p>“What about her activity Baby Girl? Do you know anything about that?</p><p>“You wound me, Chocolate Adonis. There’s nothing unusual there.  Just the standard calls and bank activity. That all stops a couple of months ago, consisting of her disappearance.”</p><p>“So, either the Un-sub is paying for everything or she’s dead.”</p><p>“This can’t be a one-off. Look at the reports. He defiantly takes out the cameras and waits until she’s in a secluded area. Clearly, he knows what he’s doing. He takes out clear forensic countermeasures. We aren’t even certain where exactly she was taken from.” Reid pointed out. </p><p>“Agreed. This is defiantly an experienced Un-sub. He’s serial.”</p><p>“Garcia, could you look into crimes involving female agents, particularly ones from New Mexico?”</p><p>“Well physically, totally but their techs are going to be on high alert and if I get caught snooping in their database it might look bad.”</p><p>“Wait on that Garcia. We’ll get you access. We don’t want to give them any more reason to suspect Persephone. This whole connection to the BAU is likely a coincidence and they’ll properly see that but I’m not taking any chances.”</p><p>“Got it chief over and out.”</p><p>Hotch turned back to the team. “There’s not much we can do until we land. Get some rest. Remember NM will be suspicious of Persephone and consider her a person of interest. We’ll need to appear like a united front if we need to change their view.”</p><p>Persephone settled down into the chair. Hotch seemed very concerned with the reputation of the BAU but he kept casting glances over to her and mentioning her name. Maybe he was concerned about her too. Or maybe he doubted her and wanted to talk to her later. She was not looking forward to that conversation. She tried to close her eyes and get some sleep but the only thing she could think of The Automatic’s song Monster expect it was trouble that was coming over the hill.</p><p>The next day, the BAU arrived at the field office in New Mexico. They were quickly greeted by a rather sceptical looking agent who, after Hotch introduced them, gave the team a pointed stare. His glare stayed on Persephone a while longer. It seemed like he was assessing her, which he probably was.</p><p>“So, you’re the new agent. You don’t look like much and I don’t see how you’ll be much help.”</p><p>Morgan stood taller, automatically reasserting himself as the alpha-male. Persephone may be new to the team, but she was one of them now and he was damned if he let that jerk speak to her like that. He didn’t have the chance to comment or more towards the agent because a voice sounded behind him.</p><p>“Alfonso! Play nice. You want Tammy found right?” It was commending. Judging by the way every other agent in the vicinity straightened up, the voice belonged to someone in charge.</p><p>A woman appeared. She had brown hair tied into a neat bun. Behind her exuberance a concerned frown. She wasn’t fooling any of them. She hid it well, but they weren’t profilers for nothing. She was deeply concerned for her missing agent and it was eating her up. Not that they blamed her.</p><p>The agent, Alfonso apparently, reluctantly bowed his head in submission at the rebuke.</p><p>“Of course, I do boss.” He retorted, clearly offended by the implication that he didn’t. “Which is why we should be out there looking for her. Not inviting every man and his dog to have a creak at the whip!”</p><p>“Edward, please. The BAU are here to help us. Try and work with them, for Tammy’s sake.”</p><p>Alfonso nodded softly but said nothing and the women turned to face Hotch, automatically picking out the leader.</p><p>“Agent Hotchner, I presume? I’m SSA Jean Taylor. This is my second in command SAA Edward Alfonso. We’re grateful for your assistance.”</p><p>“Thank-you. We’ll do anything we can to bring your agent back home safely. Our technical analyst will need access to your records. Is that ok?”</p><p>“Tell your technical analyst they can have whatever they need.”</p><p>With the political pleasantries required for a smooth partnership over with, the team set to work. As always time was money and they were already behind on that front.</p><p>It was clear that Alfonso neither wanted nor trusted their presence. He kept casting mistrusting glances towards Persephone, and more than once did he address her in a tone that was less than civil. By the time Garcia called Morgan (and strangely enough Reid too) was all but ready to punch his lights out.</p><p>“He's skilled. This clearly isn’t his first Rodeo. So maybe this is fifth or sixth. They must have been successful, so he was obviously strong. If he was too young or old he might not have that strength.”</p><p>“Try in the last 15 years.” Hotch advised, “It’s a long-time frame but we will have to narrow it down after.”</p><p>“Unsubs like these usually have a type.”</p><p>“And then there’s motive. There’s been no ransom note. Whatever the motive is for the Unsub it isn’t for monetary gain. There has to be another reason. Obsession?” Perspective added. She then noticed something in Alfonso’s eye. He sifted his posture too. He was hiding something.</p><p>“Agent Alfonso is there something you’re not telling us? Something that might tell us his motive?”</p><p>Alfonso clearly did not take kindly to being questioned especially not from Persephone. He glared at the Brit and took a threateningly step towards her. It was a clear tactic to intimidate her and Persephone who had no intention of being intimidated glared straight back. She had faced far scarier men in far more dangerous situations to be intimidated by this wanker.</p><p>“You come here. You take over our investigation and accuse me of hiding things? Do you want to say that again? You are the one with a motive. So why should I trust you - a suspect - with that information?” He barked looking like he wanted to knock Persephone to the floor. Well, that wasn’t happening.</p><p>“Hey man! We’re on the same side here. You’re worried for your friend; believe me, I get it. But we’re not to enemy here.” Morgan put a calming hand on Alfonso’s shoulder, trying not to give in to his desire to punch the guy.</p><p>“What’s going on here?”.</p><p>SSA Jean Taylor appeared at the doorway, appraising the situation.</p><p>Hotch turned to her.</p><p>“We have reason to believe that your agent is hiding something. Something that will help us work out a motive.”</p><p>“Alfonso? Do you mean to say you’ve not told them? I will deal with you later. Inform the BAU. Now.”</p><p>Alfonso sighed. This wasn’t going to be good.</p><p>“A few weeks before she disappeared she told me someone had been harassing her. She didn’t say who, but it was some sexist bigot.”</p><p>“What makes you say he was sexist?” Reid asked</p><p>“Because apparently, he was always saying that she was women and a woman would be better suited to being a personal assistant than an FBI agent.”</p><p>Persephone glared at him. If looks could kill they’d have the death of an FBI agent on their hands. He had been hiding something and when she called him out on it he had the sheer audacity to question her innocence.</p><p>“And why may I ask, did you think that this was not something we needed to know?”</p><p>“Because we’ve all been harassed by people and I don’t trust you.”</p><p>Hotch eyed him with his best ‘I-won’t-stand-for-this-nonsense-glare.’ Alfonso squirmed under it.</p><p> “Not everyone has been abducted through, have they? We are here to help you. I’ll thank you not to make our job harder than it already is.” Hotch scolded.</p><p>There was a battle of silent wills before Alfonso’s unit chief interrupted it.</p><p>“Alfonso go home. Rest. When you come in tomorrow come and see me.”</p><p>Alfonso looked like he was going to argue. He then realised it wasn’t a good idea and left the room but not without making his displeasure clear. Clearly, he was going to reamed out tomorrow, his unit chief just refused to do it in front of anyone.</p><p>Taylor turned back to Hotch with a grim look on her face.</p><p>“I do apologise Agent Hotchner. Edward and Tammy were-are- very close. I will be heading this investigation from now on. I only let Edward lead it because he begged me and insisted that he wouldn’t let his friendship with Tammy get in the way. They are like brother and sister. I should have said no but well...”</p><p>“There’s no need to explain yourself, Agent Taylor. I understand. It’s hard when it’s your own.”</p><p>“Jean please.”</p><p>“Jean it is.”</p><p>“Err sorry to interrupt this love fest but I believe we're narrowing down suspects” Garcia’s amused voice filled the room.</p><p>“Yes. Now we know what the motive is, we can narrow it down to those related to sexism.” Hotch suggested</p><p>“That’s where we got stuck. The ones that were clearly motivated by gender left notes.”</p><p>“I didn’t say motivated by gender. I said sexism.” Hotch explained</p><p>“Isn’t the same thing?” Jean asked</p><p>“No. There can be lots of reasons why an unsub goes after him. They could worship them for example. The fact that he was so clearly enraged at Agent Davis’ success tells us he is sexist and that likely he sees her as inferior to him.” Reid explained.</p><p>“The note thing is a good point though.” Morgan responded “We know these Unsubs tend to leave them. They are usually narcissistic and it’s their way of gloating.”</p><p>Persephone thought about something just then.</p><p>“What if does leave notes?” Persephone asked.</p><p>“We checked there wasn’t. Are you saying we missed something?” Taylor demanded clearly ready to defend her team’s work.</p><p>“You misunderstand me. I said what if he does not what if he did.”</p><p>“You mean what if he does he just hasn’t yet?” Taylor asked</p><p>“Exactly. Garcia. Out of all these victims how many left notes after a body was found?”</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>They were:</p><ul>
<li>Michaela Fox accepted into Intelligence Agency in 2008 abducted on 5th August 2008 found dead 18th November 2012</li>
<li>Maria Smith accepted in National Security branch 2009 abducted on 17th January 2009 found dead 2nd May 2013</li>
<li>Angela Mason accepted into the National Security branch 2010 abducted on 3rd March 2010 found dead 16th June 2014</li>
<li>Alice Tyson accepted into Intelligence Agency in 2011 abducted on 23rd February 2011 found dead on 8th June 2015.</li>
</ul><p>Each was strangled, and by the body a note, while slightly different in wording all talked about how the victim was ‘chosen’ and how he was angry that they didn’t pick him.</p><p>“You see the pattern too don’t you Persephone?” Reid asked.</p><p>“What that they were killed the same year they were accepted into the agency?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“No. The fact that each person was kept for 15 weeks.” Reid answered.</p><p>“The exact time that it takes to complete training at Quantico.” Persephone replied.</p><p>“How did we miss that?” Taylor demanded</p><p>“That doesn’t matter right now. We nearly there. Maybe ‘being picked’ refers to being accepted into the FBI Academy.” Hotch suggested. “Garcia get a list of the male applications to the FBI that didn’t make it in.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty big list. Can we limit it down?”</p><p>“The first victim is usually the most important. So maybe he applied for the class of 2012.”</p><p>“That’s still quite a lot.,”</p><p>“Garcia were there any other reports of similar abductions from 2015 to now?”</p><p>“No. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because if he stopped in that time it was for a reason. Were any of the incarcerated in that time?” Hotch asked.</p><p>“Sorry boss, no.”</p><p>There was a silence as each person tried to collect their thoughts.”</p><p>“What if the Un-sub got accepted to the academy? What if he tried each year and failed and that fuelled him to start killing?” Taylor “and what if he got kicked out of the FBI and that triggered him to resume killing?”</p><p>“Garcia?” Asked Hotch.</p><p>There was a sound of clicking and typing before she answered.</p><p>“Got it! One hit. 30-year-old Clive Matthews. He didn’t in 2012 and has been trying each year. He got it in 2016. And apparently wanted to apply for a place on the team but he was fired for gross misconduct and sexism.”</p><p>“Garcia...”</p><p>“I’ve sent the address to your phones.”</p><p>Hotch ended the call and started getting his team in motion. Persephone came up to him wearing a Kevlar vest.</p><p>“May I speak with you, sir?”</p><p>“Ambrose we haven’t got time...”</p><p>“Alfonso’s place is on the way. I know if it was someone I thought to be a sibling then I would want to be there.”</p><p>Hotch sighed. “Very well. But if he starts arguing we will leave without him. We haven’t got long. She’s already been held for 10 weeks.”</p><p>Thankfully, Alfonso did not argue and came along with them to Clive’s house. It hadn’t taken long to find Tamara who thankfully, while not unharmed in the slightest was still alive. She would have a long fight ahead of her, healing both physically and psychologically but something told Persephone she would be ok.</p><p>Clive Matthews on the other hand was not ok. He committed suicide by cop, but no one seemed to think it a massive loss. The BAU didn’t blame him.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>It was Morgan. Persephone hasn’t heard him approach but her reflexes and instincts stopped her from jumping.</p><p>“I’m fine just feeling guilty.”</p><p>“Guilty? What for?”</p><p>“Bringing this at your door.”</p><p>“Firstly, you don’t have to apologise. Secondly, it’s our door. We’re a team. Earlier when Alfonso went home, Hotch stopped him and reminded him that you are the reason we are all here.”</p><p>Persephone’s eyes rose in surprise. Just before Garcia interrupted them he gone out of the room for a bit. She assumed he had gone to the toilet but now she knew why. She turned around and walked toward her boss.</p><p>“Hotch. Is it true you told Alfonso I’m the reason we’re all here?”</p><p>Hotch chuckled. “Let me guess Morgan?”</p><p>Persephone nodded.</p><p>“The answer is yes. I did because that’s the truth. Just like I told Strauss I wasn’t going to fire you just because of some Coincidences.”</p><p><em>That</em> was news to Persephone.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She called me when we landed and suggested that I did just that or at any rate suspend you. But that wasn’t going to happen because you didn’t do anything wrong. You may not think you have earned your place on the team, but you already did that, or I wouldn't have hired you. And yes, I would have still hired you even if you had been the last person I saw because I knew straight away you were right for this team.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. But if you do could you try to trust us?”</p><p>“It’s hard.”</p><p>“I know. But you’ll never regret it. Now I need to talk to Taylor.”</p><p>Persephone saw Reid chatting to JJ and approached them both. JJ cast an annoyed look at and the Brit assumed she had heard about how she had refused his previous invitation.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about earlier when you were asking me about the Doctor Who convention.”</p><p>Reid smiled and JJ relaxed.</p><p>“It’s ok.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” Persephone sighed. Maybe it would be ok if she did try and get a little closer to them.</p><p>“Persephone?” JJ asked. She had heard about what had happened and wasn’t exactly happy with how she reacted to Reid’s invite, but she had apologised and now clearly something was on her mind.</p><p>“I’m just wondering if that offer is still on the table? Because if it is I would love to go to the Doctor Who convention next weekend.”</p><p>Reid gave a massive smile. It was big and so genuine that Persephone could not help but match it.</p><p>“Of course, it is. We’d love for you to come!” He assured her and for the first time in years she felt a warm feeling inside her chest and she never wanted it to go away. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes! Finally! I have submitted my last assignment of this year and so know I have more time to put in my fanfiction. I really hope I still have your attention. You will not believe the lengths it took me to create the fanart you see here. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and comment to tell me how great I am (just kidding. I would like some comments they but you don't have to try and inflate my ego.) Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Eleventh doctor the Fourth Doctor and a Weeping Angel walked down the street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but it is just the start of this chapter. Just a chapter about three friends spending a Saturday the way three Whovians do: by gathering with other Whovians to discuss the magic of Doctor Who.  </p><p>Reid and Garcia had met Persephone at her house. They liked her outfit. She didn’t make it, citing both the lack of time and her lack of skill in terms of textiles. She’d just got one from a dressing up shop in town. When they saw what she was dressed up as they had fun moving just when no one was watching. </p><p>“Don’t turn your back!” Reid had breathed dramatically. </p><p>“Don’t look away!” Garcia added, joining in on the game. </p><p>“And don’t blink!” All three friends said in unison.  </p><p>The convention was being held in a hotel a short drive from Persephone’s house. Once they entered the bar that everyone waited in they were surprised to see quite how busy it was.  </p><p>“Kevin’s totally devastated that he can’t come today but his boss was quite adamant about him attending the team-building exercise,” Garcia stated.  </p><p>Persephone was quietly quite glad that Kevin could not make the session. It did after all mean that she could attend the conference. She didn’t say that of course, it would be a tad disrespectful. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen so many Whovians in one place.” Persephone tried to change the subject. </p><p>“Mmm.” Reid thought out-loud “I wonder what the collective noun for Whovians would be.” </p><p>“A TARDIS?” Persephone suggested.  </p><p>“A TARDIS of Whovians.” Garcia tried it out on her tongue “That sounds about right to me.”  </p><p>Of course, just because it was a rather warm day didn’t stop Reid from stopping off at the refreshment stand and purchasing a cup of coffee. He declared that it was vastly overpriced but that it was also worth it. Persephone was tempted to order a cup of tea but doubted that a random refreshment stall in Quantico would sell anything worth drinking.  </p><p>While they were queueing up to go in, Persephone took a picture of Reid. He held up his coffee and had such a goofy grin on his face that she felt she had to capture the moment forever.  </p><p>As they left the bar and entered the large hall the hotel has set aside for a question and answer session, the trio shared favourite memories from Doctor Who. They were rather looking forward to asking the creators all about theories and past plot holes that were never explained. They were not disappointed. Unfortunately, they were not able to ask a question themselves but the ones that were asked were well-thought-out and interesting, to say the least. </p><p>After that, they were led to another room where people were getting autograph books signed. Chris Chibnall was there and so was Steven Moffat and even Murray Gold. The trio had been ridiculously excited to speak to them and Garcia even persuaded Murray Gold to change her ringtone to his favourite orchestral piece from Doctor Who. </p><p>They discussed and debated with other Whovians and even talked about the spin-off series the BBC produced. Persephone got some attention for being quite obviously British. They listened to her talk about she grew up watch Doctor who when it was announced that they were continuing the series, Persephone herself had been a teenager.  </p><p>“Suddenly everyone was talking about it. Parents were excited to share the ‘stay behind the sofa’ moments they had growing up. It became part of our culture. It was that Saturday show you had to be quiet for. I’m sure it was the same for a lot of you here but back home it was <em>everyone</em>. It was the talk on the playground on Monday morning and much to our teacher’s dismay it carried on to the class too.” </p><p>There were nods at this. People would talk about their experience of the community behind <em>Doctor Who. </em>As the internet grew more popular more and more of them started watching, the discussions that happened grew and grew. There may have been plenty of people who discussed it in America, both online and in-person. To Persephone, however, it was nothing compared to the culture back home, at least not in the early days.  </p><p>Talk then turned to Torchwood. The general consensus was that while a little gruesome in some parts, it was considered a pretty brilliant spin-off. Persephone was astounded to discover that so few of them (including Reid and Garcia) had neither heard nor watched <em>The Sarah Jane Adventures </em>which, although aimed at children, Persephone had enjoyed immensely. A certain show called <em>Class </em>was thankfully never mentioned.  </p><p>With many thanks said and promises to check up <em>The Sarah Jane Adventures given</em>; people started to leave. It was getting towards lunchtime and people were getting hangry.  </p><p>“You know I met David Tennant once.” Persephone mentioned as they left the conference. They had an amazing day. Each of them had a bag of gifts and goodies.  </p><p>They waited for her to elaborate. When she didn’t Garcia nudged her gently. </p><p>“Come on Pumpkin Spice. You can’t just say something like that and leave it. We need details!” </p><p>“It was a chance and brief encounter. I doubt he will remember it. He was doing his food shop and he was looking for the Gruyère. We talked for a bit, but he was busy, and I didn’t want to take up too much of his time.” </p><p>“You mean you didn’t ask him for his autograph?” Reid asked incredulously. </p><p>“Of course, I didn’t. I didn’t have a pen and I wasn’t going to ask for one in the dairy aisle of Eastbourne’s Tesco. There is a well-known rule that you don’t ask for someone’s autograph while they are doing day to day stuff.”  </p><p>Reid shrugged his shoulders at her and Garcia shook her head, both evidently amused. </p><p>“What do you want to do now?” Persephone asked “I’m pretty hungry. I could murder a good meal right now.” </p><p>It was quickly decided that they should grab a bite to eat. Persephone was delighted to find a British inspired pub on the corner of the high street’s main thorough-fair. It did the usual American food but had several classic British meals. While her fish and chips were nothing on her local’s back in England, it was still delicious.  </p><p>As they were coming out of <em>The Horse and Hare </em>they bumped into Emily. Quite literally.  </p><p>“Bloody hell!” Persephone swore. “I seem to be bumping into everyone this week. I’m terribly sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”  </p><p>Emily smiled at the trio.  </p><p>“I’m fine. Anyway, it’s as much my fault as it is yours. You guys having fun?” Emily asked indicating their outfits with a nod of her head.  </p><p>“Yeah. It’s the Doctor Who Convention this week. Did you know that Persephone has met David Tennant? <em>The </em>David Tennant.” </p><p>“David Tennant. Isn’t he the guy from <em>Bones</em>?” </p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve just said that!" Reid answered dramatically. He threw his hand over his chest feigning hurt. </p><p>“That’s David <em>Boreanaz</em> you’re thinking of. David Tennant played the 10th Doctor from <em>Doctor Who</em>.” Garcia explained.  </p><p>“Oh well. It’s an easy mistake to make.” Emily retorted.  </p><p>Reid looked like he was about to explode.  </p><p>“An <strong><em>easy</em></strong> mistake to make?” He bellowed “I’ll give you easy!” </p><p>Persephone snorted and placed a hand on the doctor’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go before Spen has a brain aneurysm.” She suggested pushing a still spluttering Reid down the pavement. She turned to Emily who was watching the scene with a conniving grin plastered on her face. Persephone deduced that the women had been winding the young genius up.  </p><p>“Are you coming, Agent Prentiss? We’re not sure what we’re doing now but you’re welcome to join us. If you two play nice that is.”  </p><p>Emily nodded her head.  </p><p>“Yeah, I think I will tag along if that’s ok. We so rarely have time to hang out together outside of work it will be nice to make use of our free time. And Ambrose please drop the ‘Agent’. Call me Emily or Prentiss. There’s no need to be so formal.”  </p><p>Emily had a secret mission. It was one that many other members of the team were involved in. It was called ‘Operation Get Persephone to be Less Formal’. The name needed work but what it lacked in originality, it made up for being self-explanatory. It had been so far varying in terms of success but at least she was not calling her ‘ma'am' like she had done the first few weeks. She had been working at BAU for four months now and was getting a little better on the formality front. </p><p>“I can’t help it. You were a legend back at Interpol both here and back in London. But if you really insist I will drop the ‘Agent.”  </p><p>Emily mentally marked off a score in the ‘win’ column.  </p><p>“Well, thank you. Most either think I got there because of my name or think I’m infallible. Neither are true nor helpful.” </p><p>“Those people are naive if they think the world is as simple as that. You obviously belong here or Agent Hotchner would have got rid of you.” </p><p>Reid decided to cut there but chose not to highlight the fact she had elected not to use Hotch’s nickname when referring to their boss in the third person. </p><p>“Yeah. Hotch’s is a pretty good judge of character and skill. I mean you have to be if you’re leading a team of profilers. That includes you too.”  </p><p>“You’re very kind Spen thank-you. But I’m still adjusting to the team and you’re still adjusting to me. I haven’t proved myself, not to Agent Hotchner yet and certainly not to Chief Strauss. I haven’t even met the latter yet.”  </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about that Persephone.” Garcia replied “Hotch likes and respects you. If he didn’t he would say. As for Strauss, well I can guarantee you’ll meet her at some point. She’ll see to that. Be thankful you haven’t had a meeting with her as of yet.” </p><p>“Wait really?” Persephone asked wanting to find out more about the Section Chief. She had been given the impression that they didn’t like her much. </p><p>“She’s a bit of a dragon and has a thing against Hotch. When you do meet if she doesn’t like you then don’t worry. Being disliked by Strauss is practically a requirement for the job.” Reid explained.  </p><p>“Unless you’re Rossi.” Emily interjected “Or she wants something from you.”  </p><p>Persephone must have looked alarmed because Emily gave her a reassuring smile.  </p><p>“Don’t worry. She’s relatively harmless. Her bark is worse than her bite. She can’t really do anything without the upper brass’ approval and they like Hotch so we’re safe.” Emily added.  </p><p>It helped calm her nerves slightly. It was good to have some background information surrounding the Section Chief, it meant that when she did finally meet her, she would be slightly better prepared than before.  </p><p>“Where are we actually going?” Reid asked looking around to see where they were. They had been walking down the street for a few minutes now, but they weren’t going in any particular direction.  </p><p>“Why don’t we go to the arcades?’’ Garcia suggested.  </p><p>Prentiss looked towards Persephone and shook her.  </p><p>“They might let you two in. But I highly doubt they’ll allow a woman dressed up as a Weeping Angel in.” She pointed out.  </p><p>The shocked look on Reid’s face was so funny Persephone wished that they had had the foresight to take another photo.  </p><p>“Yes, I know what a Weeping Angel is and no I do not watch Doctor Who. I do however have three friends that like and one that talks nonstop about it. You pick a few things up.” Prentiss explained.  </p><p>Persephone decided that it would be a good idea to get changed before heading to the arcades. After all, the wig she was wearing was starting to itch and the cardboard wings were really bugging her. She tried not to overthink Prentiss’ statement. She had said she had three friends who watched Doctor Who. Did that mean she considered Persephone a friend? Then again Garcia’s boyfriend, Kevin, watched Doctor Who. Surely Prentiss considered him a friend. After all, it would make more sense. </p><p>After a quick change into something more comfortable, the three ‘maybe’ friends made their way to the arcade. Along the way, she struck up a conversation with Prentiss. They talked about Interpol and cross-referenced the agents that worked there in both agents’ days. The arcade was a bit further than they had remembered but nobody minded. It was a nice day and the walk was pleasant.  </p><p>Persephone had not spent much of her time in arcades. There was that one time with Hotch of course but as a child, it just hadn’t been part of her experiences. She could defiantly see the appeal though. The bright colours and loud sounds would certainly appeal to most children. The prizes would certainly be something she would have loved as a kid. In one machine there was a massive <em>Hershey's </em>chocolate bar. That one didn’t appeal to her as much. Nothing beat <em>Dairy Milk</em>. </p><p>No sooner had they arrived did Garcia pull Reid away, deciding that her ‘Baby Genius’ was the answer to winning a prize. Prentiss turned to Persephone as the two left, Reid still protesting as they went around a corner. </p><p>“So, I guess it’s just you and me Ambrose.” Prentiss commented. </p><p>“If we hear screams we know Garcia’s killed Reid.” Persephone responded lightly.  </p><p>“Oh, Garcia wouldn’t kill Reid. She’d just make him disappear; never to been seen again.” </p><p>“So, what do you want to do Prentiss?”  </p><p>“Air hockey?” Emily suggested pointing to the table.  </p><p>Persephone amended the previous statement about visiting arcades in her head. She had visited them as a child. Once.  </p><p><em>“Come on. We are going to be late.” </em> </p><p><em>Persephone tried her hardest to keep up with the man and his son. She didn’t see why she had to stay with these people she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. </em> </p><p><em>“Why did she have to come, dad?” The boy asked his father. </em> </p><p><em>“Because we can’t leave her on her own Toby. Now, do you have Frank’s present?”</em> </p><p><em>Toby nodded and held up a present wrapped up in blue wrapping paper and one of those big bows Persephone felt was entirely unnecessary. </em> </p><p><em>“Good. I can see Frank over there with his parents. Why don’t you run on ahead and say hello?” </em> </p><p><em>Once Toby was gone his dad turned to Persephone. His face promised nothing good for her. He suddenly thrust another gift into her hands. It was smaller, green, and had no bow this time.</em> </p><p><em>“Luckily for you, Frank’s parents have asked for you to join too. I don’t see why you should, but it will look suspicious if I say no. So, you <strong>will </strong>attend you <strong>will </strong>give Frank this gift and you <strong>will </strong>behave, or you <strong>will </strong>regret it. Understood?” </em> </p><p><em>Persephone nodded. That was obviously not good enough for the man as he grabbed her arm in a grip that was by no means light. </em> </p><p><em>“Understand?” He asked again. She knew what he wanted: she was used to it. </em> </p><p><em>“Yes sir.”</em> </p><p><em>The party was actually quite fun, but it went too quick for Persephone’s liking. Soon Toby’s parents went to cut the cake and fill the party bags. The parents would be coming to pick up their kids. In the meantime, the children were allowed some free play as long as they stayed in the perimeters allowed. </em> </p><p><em>Having been left alone to her own devices Persephone decided to go towards the air hockey table. A girl was already there. She had brown hair tied lovingly back into a ponytail with a bow. </em> </p><p><em>“Hello.” The girl greeted “You’re one of my cousin's friends, aren’t you? You’re here for his birthday.”</em> </p><p><em>“I’m not really. I don’t know Frank but he’s friends with Toby and since I’m living with him, his parents asked me along too.”</em> </p><p><em>“Oh. Well, I’m glad. I am only here because he is my cousin but he’s really annoying. So are his friends. I’m Megan by the way.”</em> </p><p><em>“Nice to meet you, Megan. I’m Persephone.”</em> </p><p><em>Usually, when she introduced herself people commented on her name and asked, ‘what sort of a name is that?’. Megan didn’t. She smiled.</em> </p><p><em>“Want to play air hockey?” She asked. </em> </p><p><em>Two played for a bit. Just as they were getting the decider game she heard someone calling her name. </em> </p><p><em>“NOT NOW!” She shouted back the excitement of the game making her forget herself. </em> </p><p><em>“What did you just say to me girl‽” </em> </p><p><em>Persephone spun around like a tornado and saw Toby holding two-party bags standing next to his dad. Oh, carp. The puck landed in her goal with a ‘clunk’ making her flinch.</em> </p><p><em>“Say goodbye and get yourself in the car. Now.” Toby’s dad ordered. </em> </p><p><em>Persephone turned back to Megan who was looking at her guiltily. </em> </p><p><em>“Congratulations.” Persephone thanked the seriousness of the situation not making her forget her manners. </em> </p><p><em>“Thanks. I’m sorry I got you in trouble.”</em> </p><p><em>“Don’t worry about it. Goodbye.”</em> </p><p><em>“Bye.” Meagan waved.</em> </p><p><em>Persephone rushed off eager not to anger anyone further. She was stopped by a firm hand holding her arm. It was in the same place he’d grabbed it earlier and as a result pressed down on the upcoming bruise. </em> </p><p><em>“When I told you to behave did you think I was joking?”</em> </p><p><em>“No sir.”</em> </p><p><em>“Did you think you would get away with showing me so much disrespect?”</em> </p><p><em>“No sir.” </em> </p><p><em>“And?”</em> </p><p><em>“I am sorry sir.”</em> </p><p><em>He smiled. It was not a kind smile. </em> </p><p><em>“Oh, believe me you will be. Get in the car. I will deal with you later.”</em> </p><p>“Persephone?”  </p><p>Persephone was brought out of her musing by Prentiss’ concerned tone.  </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m fine. Anyway, Air Hockey? The first one to 5 wins!”  </p><p>Emily knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was trying to deflect so she didn’t have to talk about what had just happened. She obviously had some sort of flashback and it was clear it wasn’t a nice memory. It was also clear she didn’t want to discuss it, so Emily decided to respect that.  </p><p>After a few rounds of Air Hockey and without a winner, the pair decided to call it quits and locate the other two. Garcia was splitting her time between hugging a narwhale plushie and hugging Reid. The former was blushing. </p><p>They spent a few hours playing different games together until it was time to call it and day. It was getting dark and while it was Sunday tomorrow it would be just their luck to get called on a case. Anyway, they had things they needed to do tomorrow. So, with their goodbyes said each went their separate way.  </p><p>Soon it was just Persephone and Reid left on the pavement. Reid decided to be gentlemanly and walk Persephone home. His mother had ingrained in him how to treat women even if his father had not. She taught him not to see women as helpless, but that chivalry wasn’t dead. No doubt Persephone could take care of herself, but her house was in his direction, so it made sense. Anyway, it meant the two could chatter some more and that was nice.  </p><p>“I really enjoyed today.” Reid said. </p><p>“Me too Spen.” Persephone agreed.  </p><p>Reid’s eye, brows rose in surprise. Persephone looked at him by way of requesting an explanation.  </p><p>“Is everything ok?” She asked when he gave no response.”  </p><p>“No, it’s fine. It’s just that’s the third time you’ve called me Spen.” </p><p>Persephone blushed. She hadn’t even realised she’d been doing it. She tended only to give nicknames to people she’d grown close to. If this was the third time she had done it meant she had got close to him in record time.  </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” She promised. She thought the nickname rather suit Reid but if disagreed then she would stop. It was only right. </p><p>“No!” Reid exclaimed rather urgently. He blushed and tried again. “I mean I like it when you call me that.” </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>“Yeah. It’s like JJ calling me Spence. I really like it. You’re the only one that calls me Spen.”  </p><p>“Well, then I will continue to do so <em>Spen</em>.” </p><p>A couple of seconds later they were at Persephone’s front door.  </p><p>“This is me. Goodnight Reid. I will see you on Monday.” </p><p>“Goodnight Persephone.”  </p><p>She shut the door and went into the kitchen. She quickly heated some leftovers and switched on the tv, trying to decide what to watch. She smiled when she noticed what BBC America was playing. It was entirely appropriate for the situation. It was <em>Doctor Who. </em>So, she settled down with her pasta bake from yesterday, poured herself a tea and settled down to watch it. </p><p>After watching nearly, a series of <em>Doctor Who</em> she decided that it was about time to get ready for bed. It was nearly midnight. Thank god it was Sunday tomorrow. Just before she got in bed she decided to send a quick text to Reid hoping he wasn’t already asleep.  </p><p><strong>Persephone: Hey thanks for today I really enjoyed myself.</strong> </p><p>A few minutes later Reid responded  </p><p><strong><em>Reid: You’re welcome. I’m really glad you could come.</em></strong> </p><p><strong>I will have to find a way to thank you the two of you. It would be rude not to.</strong> </p><p><strong><em>You don’t have to do that Persephone.</em></strong> </p><p><strong>I do. Like I said it would be rude not to.</strong> </p><p><strong><em>Do you have that picture you took of me?</em></strong> </p><p><strong>Yeah. One second.</strong> </p><p><em>Persephone sent a picture message.</em> </p><p><strong>Thanks!</strong> </p><p><strong>See you Monday</strong> </p><p>Persephone smiled. She replied to Reid’s last message in kind. Then she changed his contact name to ‘Spen’ before changing it back again. She wasn’t <em>quite </em>ready for that. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bullies are Cowards and Vice Versa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! Hope you are enjoying this fanfiction! Here is another chapter and another to come soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="paragraph">“Spen! Wait up!” As Reid headed to his desk he heard Persephone's voice and turned his face towards her. She had just come from the lift and was holding two cups.</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone ran up to Reid and handed him a coffee. Reid smiled and took to the cup from her... The coffee was welcome. The weather was terrible. The rain lashed down unforgivingly, and the wind was just as harsh.</p><p class="paragraph">“Ahh, you're brilliant! I could kiss you.” Reid thanked her gratefully. He blushed when he realised what he said. Persephone decided to bail him out by ignoring the later proclamation.</p><p class="paragraph">“The weather's a bit miserable this morning. It rivals our lovely British summer. Luckily I always have an umbrella with me and a pack up umbrella.” She observed.</p><p class="paragraph">Reid chuckled. “You know that London only has 6 rainy days each year and receives a total of 22.976 millimetres of rain annually. It isn't as rainy as people think.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Yeah but what else would we Brits have to talk about otherwise?” Persephone asked him. She gulped the hot milky tea and smacked her lips satisfyingly. She let it warm her up and take in the full benefits of a well-made brew.</p><p class="paragraph">“I thought that there was a distinct lack of good tea in this country.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Oh, there is but luckily for me that little place you're so fond of also sells some somewhat decent tea. The owner owes me a favour and so she supplies it.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone settled down to work. They weren't on a case but there was plenty of paperwork to be getting on with. Reid was much quicker than her at filling out the paperwork but then he was quicker than everyone. As any Whovian will tell you, time is a strict progression from cause to effect but a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey wimey stuff. That might explain why it moved so slowly now that Persephone was doing something like so mind-numbingly boring as paperwork.</p><p class="paragraph">“Anyone else had enough of paperwork?” Morgan asked after finishing yet another file.</p><p class="paragraph">“I had enough about five files ago.” Prentiss mentioned</p><p class="paragraph">“I'd take a load off you, but I've already got double the files you lot have.” Reid replied apologetically.</p><p class="paragraph">“Don't worry about it Reid. We can all do our own work.” Persephone reassured.</p><p class="paragraph">“How is it only 11?” Morgan looked at the clock on the wall and shook his head.</p><p class="paragraph">“I can give you an in-depth analysis of how time works and different theories behind it, but I expect that's not what you want.” Reid replied.</p><p class="paragraph">Morgan snorted likely surprised that Reid had realised that the overload in information was not wanted.</p><p class="paragraph">“Anyone else want a break? I'm going off to the gun range.” Prentiss asked</p><p class="paragraph">“Hell yeah!” Morgan jumped at the suggestion</p><p class="paragraph">“Wanna make this interesting? I bet you $40 I can outshoot you.” Prentiss offered</p><p class="paragraph">“Sure, I could take that payment.” Morgan agreed.</p><p class="paragraph">Prentiss turned to Persephone. They knew that Reid wouldn't want to join them the gun range was too loud, and Reid didn't spend any longer in that place than he had to. Persephone however might enjoy the reprieve from work, and it would be fun to see how her shooting matched up. He hadn't fired her weapon yet, but she was obviously good enough to be licenced to carry but other than that her skills were unknown.</p><p class="paragraph">“You wanna join us, Ambrose? Or be ref?”</p><p class="paragraph">It was a tempting offer. While she didn't like having to use her weapon any more than she had to, judging a competition between two co-workers were certainly more fun than paperwork. While she had grown closer with her team since the New Mexico case she wasn't quite ready to start breaking the rules with them. Anyway, the files for the aforementioned case were important and while they could wait, Persephone did not want to risk getting into trouble for delaying them. Besides she had been pretty integral to the last case and it meant that Hotch would require that information sooner.</p><p class="paragraph">“I'll have to pass for now. I'm not sure Agent Hotchner will be impressed if he sees me slacking off.”</p><p class="paragraph">Morgan frowned “We're not slacking off. A break is sometimes needed but we'll get everything done for when Hotch needs it.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you were! But Agent Hotchner knows about my work ethic just yet and so may infer a few negativities at my absence.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Hotch won't mind you know. When are you going to stop worrying about being fired?” Prentiss asked.</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone sighed. The truth was she didn't know. It wasn't that she had a total lack of confidence in her abilities. You didn't get to be part of the BAU or have such a long career in Interpol without being skilful. No, Persephone knew she was good at her job but sometimes that didn't mean a damn thing. If the higher-ups or your boss decided you weren't worth the hassle then it didn't matter if you were the best at what you did. They would get rid of you. Yes, employee laws forbade unfair dismal but when you were dealing with the power-hunger sharks that Persephone did that they always found a way to do exactly what they wanted. Unfair dismal was a bugger to prove anyway especially in the states. She loved this job. She wasn't about to do anything to risk that. She wouldn't do anything to rock the boat. If that meant staying behind when were co-workers had fun then that is exactly what she would do.</p><p class="paragraph">“The only certainty in life is death so my job isn't secure.” Persephone reminded them.</p><p class="paragraph">“Thanks for that cheery statement, Ambrose. You're a real barrel of laughs. Come on Prentiss bet you $50 I can outshoot you.”</p><p class="paragraph">Prentiss and Morgan left after that leaving Reid and Persephone in the bullpen. Of course, there were other agents. Persephone knew the names of each person as a matter of politeness but other than that they were unknown to her. It was a while before either of them said anything, Reid seemed to be realised that she wanted to get on with her work. He also wanted to make sure that she was alright.</p><p class="paragraph">“Persephone. Look at me.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone wanted nothing more than to ignore Reid, but she couldn't. It would be rude. Not only that but Persephone liked Reid. Even more than that she respected him. He deserved her attention and her eye contact. So, she gave it.</p><p class="paragraph">Reid flashed a reassuring smile.</p><p class="paragraph">“Hotch is a good man. He wouldn't fire you unless he had to.”</p><p class="paragraph">“I know. It's not just Hotch I worry about. The higher-ups, the ones with power have ulterior motives. Their outlook is political which means this job is political. So, it doesn't really matter about how good I am at this job or how good Hotch is at his.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Hotch would fit for any one of us. That means something.” Reid argued not wanting Hotch to be considered anything less than a good and loyal man that stood up for his employees. He would fight through hell for every and all of them. He needed her to understand that.</p><p class="paragraph">“I'm sure that's true but I haven't earned that protection just yet.”</p><p class="paragraph">Reid just sighed. At the end of the day, Persephone's skittishness around Hotch and fear of being fired came down to her abandonment issues and other trouble stemming from her childhood. Persephone might think that she was good at hiding things, but they were the best profilers in the FBI for a reason. The rule on inter-team profiling was one that each of them was guilty of breaking. Profiling just wasn't a skill you could just turn off.</p><p class="paragraph">“Trust me. You have earned it.” Reid answered.</p><p class="paragraph">“Thanks, Spen.” Persephone acknowledged. She wasn't sure she agreed with him, but Reid had said it with such irrefutable confidence that she knew that he believed it. Reid usually right about well everything.</p><p class="paragraph">By the time Prentiss and Morgan had returned it was time to get some lunch. Persephone excused herself to go and prepare her lunch for the day. After heating up the leftovers of the previous night's curry she poured herself a lemonade (the British kind not the American) and settled down to enjoy her lunch break.</p><p class="paragraph">Once she had finished she made quick work of the washing up and cleaned the kitchen area up, so it no longer resembled a biohazard. While it wasn't her favourite use of her pastimes it was somewhat therapeutic and as such was a welcome distraction from the monotony of paperwork.</p><p class="paragraph">After the impromptu cleaning session, she returned to her desk. The break had done her well as it had refreshed her mind. She greeted Morgan and Prentiss who were bent over their respective files.</p><p class="paragraph">“Hey. Who won the shoot-out?” She asked them. Persephone noticed the way Morgan's back straightened and Prentiss smirked to herself. It was obvious who won but it would serve as an olive branch for previous coldness.</p><p class="paragraph">“I did.” Prentiss confirmed.</p><p class="paragraph">“Only by a single shot Prentiss!” Morgan pointed out.</p><p class="paragraph">“And I only won $50.” Prentiss reminded him holding a small wad of notes in her hand.</p><p class="paragraph">“Congrats Prentiss. Commiserations Morgan.” Persephone said. She high fived Prentiss before sitting back down. After a few minutes, she spoke again deciding that she needed to apologise for her previous behaviour.</p><p class="paragraph">“Look, I'm sorry I was a bit prickly earlier.”</p><p class="paragraph">“A bit? I'm thinking of calling you Cactus.” Morgan joked.</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone raised her hands in a placating action. “Ok, I was a lot prickly. I'm sorry. Honestly.”</p><p class="paragraph">Prentiss and Morgan smiled at her.</p><p class="paragraph">“It's fine Ambrose. I get it.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Don't worry about it Cactus.” Morgan eased.</p><p class="paragraph">It seemed the nickname had stuck. Well, there were worse nicknames Persephone supposed. The more she heard it the less she hated it. It would properly grow on her. Anyway, she needed to get back to work. Persephone finished another piece of paperwork. She went to file it away but realised that she didn't have the right colour file for it.</p><p class="paragraph">“Where do we keep the blue files?” She asked realising that she didn't actually know.</p><p class="paragraph">“Err they should be in the stationery closet next to the conference room. You might want to ask Isaac for help though. He's the intern that stocks up that cupboard but is the only one that knows how to navigate it.” Reid supplied.</p><p class="paragraph">“Yeah, I know who Isaac is.” Persephone confirmed “We've spoken briefly but he seems nice.”</p><p class="paragraph">There were a few nods at this. Isaac was one of the more memorable interns. He was friendly and had a strong moral code. He was a good kid and one day he'd make a brilliant agent.</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone got up from her desk and moved towards the stationery cupboard. She looked but there was no sign of Isaac. She imagined that he was likely busy running odd jobs. Persephone saw no point in wasting his time or making him any busier by tracking him down. She was an FBI agent she should be able to find a file by herself.</p><p class="paragraph">Ok. Some maybe Reid had a point. It seemed that Isaac's filing system was either chaotic or only made sense to him. Either way, she had been looking for a blue file for ten minutes and found that she couldn't find them. Finally, she spotted them sandwiched between a stack of cardboard boxes and plastic ones. She took half a dozen, filled out the form stuck on the door and shut it.</p><p class="paragraph">“I'm sorry sir but that just isn't possible.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone perked up at the sound of Isaac's voice. She turned to face the direction the voice was coming from. He was standing near the door that led to the stairwell. He seemed scared. A quick look at who the intern was talking to showed why. It was Special Agent Sebastian Lester. He stepped towards the intern threateningly. Persephone itched to go over there and sort him out but Hotch's order echoed in her head.</p><p class="paragraph">“What do you mean it's not possible boy? All I want is access to some files. Files you are in charge of. I am sure you can give them to me if you put your mind to it!”</p><p class="paragraph">“As I've said sir that any request to see the files of a separate floor requires written permission from the Unit Chief of that floor. Once you have this I will be happy to help. I suggest you speak to Agent Hotchner.” Props had to be given to Isaac. While it was obvious he was scared he was sticking to his guns.</p><p class="paragraph">“You do not suggest anything to me boy! It seems you are far more stupid than I first had you pegged. Now give me what I need, or I will have you fired. Believe me, boy the Academy would be very interested to hear that and would never accept an application from you after that.” Lester growled at him. He stepped forward and grabbed the younger man's arm roughly. That was it for Persephone. She could see that he was faltering, and the young man reminded her so much of Ignatius…</p><p class="paragraph">He wasn't Ignatius but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything this time. Before she knew it her feet were moving.</p><p class="paragraph">
  
</p><p class="paragraph">“Hey!” Persephone snapped.</p><p class="paragraph">Isaac jumped. Persephone took some satisfaction from the fact that despite his training, her voice elicited the same reaction in the agent. It wasn't a surprise. Bullies were cowards and vice-versa. Well not always vice-versa but it was true the majority of the time.</p><p class="paragraph">“Are you alright Mr Bolton?” Persephone asked him.</p><p class="paragraph">“Yeah, I'm fine thank you, Agent Ambrose.” Isaac thanked her. His eyes shifted to Lester the situation with the man still at the forefront of his mind.</p><p class="paragraph">“What's going on?” She asked him. She was trying to calm him by offering a distraction.</p><p class="paragraph">“What's going on is that Ivan is going to be fired for insubordination.”</p><p class="paragraph">“His name is Isaac. You will address him as Mr Bolton unless he says otherwise, and I wasn't talking to you so shut it.” Persephone turned to Isaac. Lester thankfully decided to be quiet.</p><p class="paragraph">“Agent Lester is asking for files regarding case number #4562. Unfortunately, he is not an agent of this floor and as such protocol requires written and signed permission from Agent Hotchner. He does not have this and therefore I am not allowed to comply with his request.” Isaac explained.</p><p class="paragraph">“It seems to me that it is pretty simple Agent,” Persephone concluded.</p><p class="paragraph">“I am a Special Agent! He is just an intern! He has to do what I say.”</p><p class="paragraph">“He is not just an intern. And if we're pulling rank here, I am a Supervisory Special Agent. That means I outrank you which means that when I tell you to piss off you will do just that.” Persephone snapped.</p><p class="paragraph">Lester bristled under the order that was given. Or that fact that Persephone gave it. Or both. He didn't comply with the order.</p><p class="paragraph">“I said piss off Lester. And leave Mr Bolton alone. If you need those files you will go through the proper channels or I will write you up. I do not like bullies Agent Lester. They have no place in the FBI. If I find you bullying or intimidating anyone, I will make you regret it. Are we understood?”</p><p class="paragraph">Lester looked away. Persephone could be wonderfully intimidating when she wanted to be. Right now, she wanted to be. She didn't like bullies and she wasn't going to stand around and watch one be unleashed in the FBI.</p><p class="paragraph">“Understood.” Lester muttered.</p><p class="paragraph">“Good. Now get your cowardly self out of my sight.”</p><p class="paragraph">Lester showed that he did have some brain cells by getting the hell away from the ginger. Persephone smirked as she saw him. She was right. Bullies are cowards and one showdown from someone stronger than them send them running from the hills.</p><p class="paragraph">“Are you sure you're alright Mr Bolton? He didn't hurt you did he?”</p><p class="paragraph">“No, he didn't Agent Ambrose thank you.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Call me Persephone Mr Bolton. I am glad you're ok.”</p><p class="paragraph">“If I'm to call you Persephone, you should call me Isaac.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone smiled and clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder.</p><p class="paragraph">“I've taken six blue files from your cupboard. Don't worry I have filled out the sheet on the door.”</p><p class="paragraph">Isaac smiled.</p><p class="paragraph">“I'm glad. People don't really care about it, but it helps me to know what we need to order and when.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Well if it's one thing I understand it's systems. Look if Lester or anyone else for that matter gives you any trouble you can come and tell me or another one of us.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Can I extend that to everyone else?” Isaac asked.</p><p class="paragraph">“Of course. If anyone's being bothered we'll step in and help out. Why do you know anyone that has any issues?”</p><p class="paragraph">“No-one in particular, I just know that Agent Lester has bothered quite a few people.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone nodded. She had a feeling that Agent Lester had bothered quite a few people. If it was up to her Lester would be on the first plane out of here. He'd be lucky to get a job as a security guard. It wasn't up to her of course though.</p><p class="paragraph">“Well, you can always come to me if you need any help. Pass me your phone I'll put my number in and you can call me to hang out or to talk. As a friend.” Persephone offered.</p><p class="paragraph">Isaac handed her his phone and she put her number in.</p><p class="paragraph">“Thank you for helping me. Not many agents would do this much to help an intern.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Then I fear for the future of the FBI. Any agent that would pass helping someone who needs it is not a good one in my book. Providing that the help is legal of course. Besides I'd like to think are friends. And I help my friends.”</p><p class="paragraph">“Yeah. I'd say we're friends too.” Isaac agreed.</p><p class="paragraph">“Well we can't stand here all-day chin-wagging, can we? I'm sure you have lots of work to do – the busy life of an intern. I won't keep you from your work any longer. Remember what I said.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone left after that. Isaac wasn't the only person that had work to do. She did too and the pile of paperwork wouldn't get done any sooner.</p><p class="paragraph">Isaac watched Persephone leave. She was a good fit for the BAU. He knew nothing about profiling – well not nothing but that was beside the point – but he knew what made a good agent. The personalities were similar to being a good person. Persephone didn't think she was better than he was because of their jobs. She didn't think her work was more important than his. In her mind, he was her equal and she treated him with the same respect he gave her. It was the same for all the members of the BAU though for Persephone it was at a different level. She really did seem to value him as a person. Isaac was certain of one thing: Persephone belonged in the BAU. It might not count for anything, but she had earned his loyalty. He'd pass the word on. Persephone Ambrose was one of the good guys.</p><p class="paragraph">“Is everything ok Ambrose? You were ages. Did you find Narnia or something?” Morgan asked when Persephone returned to her desk.</p><p class="paragraph">She shook her head and continued to work as she chattered. It was strange. Her pile had gotten mysteriously smaller since she last was at her desk. She looked at Reid suspiciously and noticed that he still had a few files left despite having been nearly finished the last time she saw him.</p><p class="paragraph">“You didn't have to do that Spen.”</p><p class="paragraph">Reid looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth and blinked innocently.</p><p class="paragraph">“Do what?” He asked</p><p class="paragraph">“Take on some of my files. It's much appreciated so thank you.”</p><p class="paragraph">Reid shrugged his shoulders before going back to work. Persephone supposed that was all the reaction she was going to get and turned back to Morgan.</p><p class="paragraph">“Sadly, I did not locate Narnia though I would like to meet Aslan sometime. I did however locate an arsehole named Lester.”</p><p class="paragraph">“I take it your run in Lester was far from pleasant.” Prentiss replied.</p><p class="paragraph">“You should be a profiler Prentiss you'd be great at it.”</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone then proceeded to tell them about Lester and his bullying of Isaac. It didn't go down well. They were FBI agents who hunted down serial killers and helped people on the worse day of their lives. It was their job to protect people. Anyway, they all had a soft spot for Isaac. He was hard working and still had that wide eye awe that people did when they were young. He reminded Morgan of Reid in that respect. In their eyes, Isaac was one of them and if someone was messing with one of their own they messed with them all.</p><p class="paragraph">“Well, I'm glad you sent him away with a flea in his ear.” Morgan commented when she had finished her tale.</p><p class="paragraph">“I would have sent him away with more than a flea if I could.” Persephone admitted.</p><p class="paragraph">Morgan looked like he wanted to have his own conversation with Lester himself and had she not dealt with him already, Persephone had a feeling that that conversation would be happening sooner rather than later.</p><p class="paragraph">“Didn't Hotch order you to stay away from Lester?” Reid asked her, remembering overhearing a previous conversation between the Unit Chief and Persephone.</p><p class="paragraph">“Well yeah, technically he did.” Persephone acknowledged.</p><p class="paragraph">“So technically you disobeyed a director order from a superior.” Reid pointed out.</p><p class="paragraph">“Hotch is not going to like that!” Morgan whistled.</p><p class="paragraph">“What Agent Hotchner doesn't know won't hurt him.” Persephone stated though she didn't really believe it herself.</p><p class="paragraph">“Tell that to any cancer patient.” Reid argued.</p><p class="paragraph">“Yeah, and Hotch has a way of finding these things out. He's is the Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit.” Prentiss reminded her.</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone rubbed her face regretfully. Should she go to Hotch and tell him what happened? It might be better coming from her but if he never found out that would have been even better. She could not get fired. She'd barely been at the BAU six months if she got kicked out this early she'd be a laughingstock.</p><p class="paragraph">“Oh god. He's going to fire me.” Persephone muttered.</p><p class="paragraph">“Look, Ambrose. It won't be as bad as you think. We've all disobeyed orders and we're all here to tell the tale. Your order wasn't even given in the field.” Morgan comforted.</p><p class="paragraph">“Yeah I mean don't get me wrong, he'll properly chew you out, but he won't fire you.” Prentiss agreed.</p><p class="paragraph">Persephone nodded. She hoped they were right. Her job meant everything to her. She was even starting to get close to her team – Reid especially. Even if it did cost her job she didn't regret defending Isaac. He deserved to be protected and then and at that moment that's what he needed. Lester was threatening him, and she was certain that if she hadn't stepped in it would have gotten physical.</p><p class="paragraph">She didn't have time to dwell on the what-ifs and what might happens. There was a whole load of paperwork to get through and she was nearly done. If she was going to get fired then she wanted to make sure that she had everything done on this case first. Persephone Ambrose always tried to finish what she started. That's what made her a good detective and agent. It also made her a pain in the ass but that was just an occupational hazard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight Anger is a Dangerous Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the last chapter was late I decided to post another one the same day (well almost - its 00:19)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac waved at Persephone as she passed him in the hallway. Since she’s rescued him, Lester, the twenty-something intern had developed an admiration for her. Morgan found it amusing. Garcia thought it was cute. Persephone was surprised. In her mind, she didn’t do anything that deserved admiration. Another result of her saving Isaac was that the interns favoured her whenever they could.</p><p>“Hey, Persephone.” He greeted</p><p>“Isaac. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good. You know a lot of people are very grateful for what you did for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve noticed. I’m not sure why.” Persephone admitted, “I only did the right thing.”</p><p>Many people thought that the interns didn’t have any power. And true, in the sense that Strauss and the Director had power, they didn’t have much. In the sense that they were in charge of the day to day running of the office, they did have power. It seemed that Isaac was as much loved by the rest of the non-agent staff members as he was by the team. So, as a result of Persephone protecting said intern she was favoured by many of them. Persephone noticed that her tea was well stocked, the brands of stationery she preferred was well stocked up and while they made sure to stick to her system her desk had been paid special attention from the cleaners.</p><p>“Sometimes people don’t do the right thing.” Isaac answered, “If they did I guess we’d all be out of a job.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that. Doing the right thing and doing the illegal thing are not mutually exclusive. Either way, people don’t need to keep thanking me.”</p><p>Persephone had also been thanked in person by several grateful employees. It was clear that not only was Isaac popular but that Lester was unpopular. She had not been surprised to hear that Lester had bullied a few other interns. He seemed just like the kind of tosser, wanker, prat and other insults that would take joy in overpowering those weaker than him. Since the incident, Persephone had not seen Agent Lester. She assumed that he was back on his own floor licking his own wounds. Of course, she still expected Lester to come back at her eventually. If she’d profiled it correctly (and she knew she did) then he’d find some way to even the score. For now, though she had a point in the win column.</p><p>“I’ve got to go Persephone: things to do, people to see. It’s was nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Yeah sure don’t let me stop you from your work. I should be getting back to the old grindstone too. Hey, you feel like hanging out this weekend? A few of us a going to see that new Bond film and I hear you’re a fan.”</p><p>Isaac smiled.</p><p>“You just call me Bolton, Isaac Bolton.”</p><p>“I’ll text you the details.” Persephone promised. She flashed a smile at him before heading towards the bullpen.  </p><p>“Ambrose! My office! Now!”</p><p>Hotch’s voice filled the bullpen almost as soon as Persephone had entered it. His tone was dripping with disapproval. At first, Persephone thought that Hotch was going to reprimand her for being late. After all, she was one of the last ones there. A quick glance at the clock told her that while she was later than she normally arrived, she was not officially late. Persephone’s face paled rather dramatically and headed straight there. She didn’t even spare a glance at Reid like she normally did in the morning. She could see him give her a concerned look at the corner of her eye, but she didn’t acknowledge it, not wanting to incur her boss’ wrath any more than she’d obviously already had. There was no time to think about why she was in trouble: she’d find that out soon enough.</p><p>She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. It came almost instantly. As soon as she had entered the office she could see that Hotch definitely wasn’t happy.</p><p>“You wanted to see me sir?” She asked trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. Persephone didn’t think she was doing very well in that endeavour. She was stood behind the chair her head slightly bowed, trying to seem apologetic for whatever transgression she’d been called in to discuss.</p><p>“Sit down. Agent Ambrose.” Hotch ordered.</p><p>She sat. Her mind briefly registered that if Hotch was being formal with her then whatever she had done must have been really bad. Like being fired bad.</p><p>“When I ordered you to stay away from Agent Lester did you think I was joking?” He asked his voice slightly raised in anger.</p><p>Hotch had seen no point in beating about the bush and got straight to the point. That was something Persephone was grateful for. When you were in trouble it was better to get the yelling and punishment over with than make it worse by delaying it. That only increased the likelihood of any anger felt towards you increasing and that was never good.</p><p>“Well?” He demanded making Persephone realise she hadn’t actually given a verbal answer, just a mental one.</p><p>“No sir.”</p><p>“Then why is there a formal complaint being lodged against you by Agent Lester?”</p><p>“There is?”</p><p>“Yes, Ambrose. There is. He is forming an official complaint against you for harassment. I would like to know why especially considering I specifically ordered you to stay out his way.”</p><p>Ah. That was what this was about. It had been nearly a fortnight since the incident between her and Lester. She was beginning to think that Hotch wouldn’t find out about it as he had not mentioned it to her yet. If Lester had complained about her then it was bad news. This was not the best way for Hotch to find out she’s disobeyed him.</p><p>“I tried sir. I did. But he here bullying one of the interns from our floor, Isaac Bolton. He wanted some files that he did have permission to get so he tried to intimidate Isaac.  I hate bullies sir. I have no time for those that prey on the weak.”</p><p>Hotch’s demeanour calmed slightly. He already knew the story to a certain degree.</p><p>“Neither do I Ambrose. Just like I do not care for my orders being disregarded.” While he agreed with the sentiment he still did not care for the disregard for his orders.  </p><p>“I made an oath to protect.” Persephone pointed out weakly.</p><p>“You also made an oath to obey your superiors, one you broke today.”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir.”</p><p>“That’s not good enough Ambrose!” Hotch’s voice rose considerably. “I will not have my agents disobeying direct orders.”</p><p>While the order had not been important it had been a direct one. If he didn’t nip in the bud now she may disobey an order in the field where following them was literally a matter of life and death. The Unit Chief found his temper rising. The current stress that Strauss was putting on him combined with Jack’s nightmares were beginning to take its toll on him.</p><p>Hotch rose his hand slightly, meaning to show Persephone the complaint form before discussing how they were going to circumvent it. He hadn’t got that far.</p><p>It had been a while since Persephone had flinched like that but Hotch’s anger had been stewing in her mind since he’d called her to his office. So, when Hotch moved slightly her arm moving totally of its own accord rose and covered her face. She closed his eyes tight</p><p>The quietness contrasted heavily to a few seconds ago. Hotch rose slowly and closed his blinds before pulling up a chair next to his startled agent who hearing the movement opened her eyes again and allowed her arm to fall again. Of course, Hotch wouldn’t have hit her. He was a good man.</p><p>“Persephone?” He asked. His voice was softer than she’d ever heard before. It was the tone usually reserved for Jack.</p><p>“Persephone.” He repeated and her eyes snapped to his.</p><p>“I wasn’t- surely you didn’t think I was going to hit you?”</p><p>“No sir of course not.” But her voice betrayed her.</p><p>“Hotch. And I can see that’s not true. I would never hit a member of my team Persephone. I thought that was clear. But if you think that’s something that would happen then clearly we need to talk about appropriate disciplinary procedures.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Persephone assured him.</p><p>“Neither is it yours.” Hotch counted knowing enough about to know what her behaviour indicated. He realised he knew little about his subordinate’s social life despite being on the team for over half a year now.</p><p>“Hotch?”</p><p>“I am profiler Persephone. I know why you made those movements. Your body thought it was necessary. A small part of that was my fault for initiating it but the main part of that was someone else’s. Whose?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“All right. I won’t make you. Now we’ve both calmed down a bit shall we continue our conversation? I understand why you disobeyed me.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Of course. I hate bullies too and If I were there I would have done the same thing. However, you put your job in jeopardy. I knew Lester would provoke you somehow and turn the story to suit him. That’s why I told you to stay away from him. You could have come to another member of the team and we would have in turn had a word with Lester. Or you could have spoken to Agent Thomas, his direct superior. You did none of these things, decided to confront him yourself and nearly lost your temper while doing it.”</p><p>Now that Hotch had laid it all out for her Persephone could see that there had been other options. But she hadn’t thought about that then. All she saw was someone that needed help and to deal with that the quickest way possible. The thing is the quickest way possible is not always the best way.</p><p>“I know I could have handled it better. I’m sorry I made you angry at me.” God that sounded so weak now that she heard it out loud. It was true though. Persephone did not want her boss angry at her. Anger was a dangerous emotion.</p><p>“I’m not angry at you. I never was.” Hotch clarified. He had a funny way of showing it.</p><p>“You looked it.”</p><p>“I was angry at Lester. He was bullying someone something that has no place in the FBI and then he had the audacity to try and threaten my agent with her job because she stood up to him. I was not angry at you. Annoyed that you didn’t think first yes but not angry. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression I was. Admittedly I was a bit harsh but you’re a good agent and friend. I would hate for your place on my team to be in jeopardy because of a bully and a stupid one at that.”</p><p>“You mean you’re not suspending or firing me?”</p><p>Hotch tried to react to that. He didn’t think that he seemed angry enough for Persephone to think that he would fire her. Persephone obviously thought differently. Instead, Hotch shook his head.</p><p>“No. I’m not. But Persephone next time I give an order I expect it to be followed. If you disregard them again you’ll be on desk duty or if it warrants it, you’ll be suspended. I will never hit you though. Clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Persephone agreed respectfully.</p><p>“Good. Now about the complaint. I don’t want you to worry about it. He hasn’t got a leg to stand on. Several agents were there and saw what was happening. I’ll have Garcia pull the security tapes and I’m going to have a talk with Agent Lester about his behaviour and reminded him that people in glass houses do not throw stones.” <em>‘That and that I do not tolerate anyone threatening my team’</em> Hotch thought but didn’t voice it.</p><p>“That being said. Please try to stay away from him. I do not blame you. Far from it. If he starts harassing you that’s another matter. If he gives you trouble, come to me and I will sort it.”</p><p>Hotch examined his agent’s face. She was feeling better now. A far cry from the fear she felt a few minutes ago. Hotch never wanted to see that on her face again. He never wanted her to fear him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. I am your boss. Yes, that’s means I have to be the hard-ass drill sergeant everyone hates but It also means I am here to help you if you need it whatever that may be. If another agent is troubling you or if you need to talk about what I noticed easier. I am here. Don’t forget that.”</p><p>Hotch glanced at his clock and saw that they’d been talking for over half an hour.</p><p>“I had better let you get back to it or they’ll probably think I’ve killed you or something. Go on. Prove to the rest of the team that you are indeed alive and unharmed.”</p><p>At Hotch’s joke, Persephone smiled and left her boss to his paperwork. That and a very large mug of coffee he was preparing himself. He wasn’t much of a big drinker, but he had a feeling he’d need a whiskey at the end of the day. It wasn’t nice to find out your teammate had been abused as a child. While Hotch didn’t know the details, he knows enough to know that they weren’t good.</p><p>During the time Persephone had been in the office the team had been discussing the possible reasons for her summons. She could feel their eyes on her as she started to work. She tried to ignore it, hoping that if she ignored it long enough they would get bored and stop it. However, after a while it was clear that they were never going to stop staring at her or say anything she decided to bite the proverbial bullet.</p><p>“You know if you guys paid as much attention to your paperwork as you did my face you wouldn’t spend nearly as much time doing it. Why don’t you take a picture it’ll last longer?” She said.</p><p>Morgan was the one that spoke.</p><p>“Come on Ginger aren’t you going to tell us what Hotch reamed you out for? You were in there ages!”</p><p>Ginger? That was a new one. It was better than Cactus though.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter Morgan.”</p><p>Morgan didn’t seem to like that answer. It wasn’t unusual for Hotch to reprimand his agents. He could be a drill sergeant when he needed them, but those reprimands usually only lasted a few minutes before he’d dish out the punishment and let the agent get back to work or sent them home depending on the situation. It had seemed like ages since he’s seen Hotch call Persephone to his office. Also, Morgan was certain he’d heard Hotch shout at the Brit. That was worrying. Hotch <em>never </em>shouted at his agents. So, he wasn’t going to accept ‘<em>it doesn’t matter’</em>.</p><p>“Like hell, it doesn’t matter. If he’s giving you a hard time you can tell us. I know he’s going through something, but he can’t take it out on you.”</p><p>Morgan knew the Unit Chief was going through some personal stuff. Jack wasn’t doing so well recently, and he was obviously very worried about him. While he could respect that Hotch was struggling (and would help any way he could)m he would be damned if he was going to let him take it out on Persephone. She was one of them and that meant he was going to look out for her. Besides, he liked her they all did.</p><p>“He wasn’t being hard on me Morgan and nor was he ‘<em>taking it out on me’</em>. It’s not important or any of your business for that matter! Now if you excuse me I actually want to do my work. You know that thing we’re being paid to do? Or is that a foreign concept to you?”</p><p>It was perhaps a bit too harsh and Persephone would apologise for it later. But it had had its desired effect and they’d left her alone after that. Morgan knew she wasn’t trying to hurt or insult him but was lashing out as a way of building some space between them. She wanted to be left alone. He respected that. It also made him sure that <em>something</em> had happened in Hotch’s office.</p><p>“He wanted to know why I disobeyed him. Then we talked about how to deal with the complaint Lester lodged against me.” Persephone explained after being silent for a while.</p><p>“Lester lodged a complaint against you?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“Yeah he did but I don’t need to worry about that. Hotch is sorting it out. I’m sorry Agent Morgan.”</p><p>“And there was me thinking you’d stopped with the formality. It’s just Morgan remember.” Persephone had been less formal recently though she still often slipped into it. She also often tended to retain that formality when referring to people in the third person.</p><p>“Right. Well, I am very sorry Morgan for implying that you don’t work hard. I know that you do.”</p><p>Morgan waved off any apologies that she gave. Persephone it seemed lashed out when her very well constructed walls were threatened. The team were working hard to help her feel more comfortable among them. Reid had the best success in that endeavour. Slowly but surely she was getting more comfortable with the team. In high-stress situations like the ones they encountered daily, friendships were forged quickly.</p><p>“And you’re sure Hotch wasn’t taking out his stress on you?” Reid asked. “Because I heard him shout at you all the way over here.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say he took out his stress on me. If he shouted louder than usual then maybe but It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>Reid hummed thoughtfully, analysing what she had said.</p><p>“Well, maybe I should have a word with him.” Morgan suggested. He had a feeling that Hotch had done exactly that. He or Rossi were usually the ones that spoke to the Unit Chief in these situations.</p><p>“No Morgan, thank you but it really isn’t necessary.” Persephone replied.</p><p>“Well, if you are sure Ambrose then I’ll stay out of it. But if you change your mind let me know and I’ll make it pretty clear to him that I don’t appreciate him taking his frustrations out on you.” Morgan promised her.</p><p>Persephone and Reid left together at the end of the day. They had been spending more and more time with each other since the <em>Doctor</em> <em>Who</em> conference. They’d already decided to go head to Persephone’s house and watch <em>Sarah Jane Adventures</em>. Garcia couldn’t make it as she a Kevin had already had plans. Neither Persephone nor Spencer drank alcohol though their reasons for doing so were very different but neither asked why the other refused to drink. They had mutual respect for their privacy.</p><p>Reid spotted a picture hanging in a frame a picked it up. It was a picture of a Dalek. Like a real Dalek. It had a rope barrier surrounding it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“When did you meet a Dalek?” He asked</p><p>Persephone turned around and saw what he was looking at.</p><p>“Oh that. It was in the shopping centre in Eastbourne. To this day I do not know why it was there. But I loved that day, so I framed it to remember it by.”</p><p>“I’d like to hear that story sometime.”</p><p>“And I’ll tell you sometime but for now do you want to watch <em>Sarah Jane Adventures</em>?”</p><p>Just as they finished watching <em>Revenge of the Slitheen </em>episode Reid turned to Persephone.</p><p>“I think I know what nickname to give you.”</p><p>“Oh really? What do you want to call me?”</p><p>“Percy.”</p><p>“Percy? I like it.”</p><p>“Percy it is then. I’m Spen, you’re Percy.”</p><p>“I guess this means that we’re friends.”</p><p>“Of course, we’re friends Percy. We all are.” Reid assured.</p><p>“Garcia did throw me that party last week.”</p><p>Garcia loved parties and any excuse to throw one would be used. Last week marked the six-month anniversary since she joined the team. The technical analyst had arranged a small do in the conference room with homemade cupcakes. It hadn’t been a big affair – Hotch reminding them they had a lot of work to do. It had latest the length of their lunch break. Persephone had appreciated the gesture all the same.</p><p>“She wanted me to tell you that that wasn’t a party but when you hit a year you can be sure of a proper party.”</p><p>“She’s sweet but that really isn’t necessary.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t try and stop her. Once Garcia’s set her mind on throwing you a party she’s going to throw you a party.” Reid chuckled.</p><p>“I supposed I’d just let her then.” Persephone concluded.</p><p>“That would be a good idea.” Reid agreed. He rose from the sofa and raise his hand meaning to take Persephone’s plate from her and take them to sink.</p><p>Persephone saw Reid raise his hand at the corner of her eye. She was still reeling from her earlier conversation with Hotch. While she knew deep down that Reid wouldn’t hurt her she couldn’t help but flinch at the unexpected movement.</p><p>It was clear to Reid exactly what had happened to cause Persephone to react like that. It was a completely instinctual move that could only be developed by some sort of trauma. That trauma likely happened when Persephone was a child, when still in her formative stages of psychological development.</p><p>“Percy.” Reid asked softly.</p><p>“I’m fine Spencer.” Persephone assured him. She leapt off the sofa and took both her plates and Reid’s before taking them to the sink. She started washing them up while Reid watched her or rather analysed her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t hit you.” Reid stated.</p><p>“You know, you’re the second person who’s said that to me today.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Reid asked his interest peaked by the conversation “Who was the first?”</p><p>“Hotch.” Persephone answered.</p><p>Reid reached his own conclusions. The earlier conversation with Hotch was not only long but was strange. The Unit Chief had pulled his blinds closed. He only did that when he or someone else in the office wanted some privacy.  </p><p>“That’s what happened earlier, why you were in Hotch’s office that long. You thought he was going to hit you.” Spencer realised.</p><p>“Not consciously.” Persephone agreed.</p><p>“He wouldn’t do that. We wouldn’t hurt you, Percy.” Spencer promised.</p><p>“I know Spen.”</p><p>Spencer leaned over and helped Persephone dry the dishes. He wanted to show Persephone that he was there for her. He didn’t expect her to explain everything to her. He’s explained very little about his childhood with her. She knew that his Mom was in a psychiatric facility and that he didn’t speak to his dad but other than that she didn’t know much. He knew even little about her childhood but if your childhood was bad it wasn’t something you talked about to just anyone. He did however wanted her to know that she was always there if she wanted to talk.</p><p>“Someone hurt you didn’t they?” Reid asked.</p><p>“We all have our past demons.” Persephone answered.</p><p>“Percy.”</p><p>“Yeah. Someone hurt me. I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Reid place a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Persephone leaned into it slightly. It felt good like it belonged.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Reid assured.</p><p>“People are usually very nosy. Aren’t you curious?”</p><p>“Very. But if you aren’t ready to talk about that then I respect that. When you are ready to talk to remember I’ll be there. I will help in any way I can.”</p><p>“Thanks, Spen.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Persephone turned and talked towards to cupboard and pulled out a jar of corn kernels.</p><p>“Hey, how does some popcorn sound? I got a new popcorn maker that I am itching to try.”</p><p>Reid grinned.</p><p>“Popcorn sounds good. I know the perfect recipe slightly salty, slightly sweet, and very buttery. I hope that’s what you like.”</p><p>“<em>That</em> sounds perfect.” Persephone answered. She was glad that Spencer that not mentioned anything about the change in subject. Sometimes a profiler wasn’t needed. There was a time and a place for that, and it certainly wasn’t now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! Please enjoy this chapter! We are nearly half way through this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter Nine: You’ll Be Okay</h2><p>The BAU was alive with activity. The FBI’s elite team of profilers were gathered in the conference room waiting to be briefed on the case that they would be working on the next few days. They’d had nearly managed to get to lunch before the call came in. As such, many of them were eating and they waited for Hotch to come. He had told JJ that he would be there shortly but needed to make a phone call first.</p><p>“OK, Reid you stay there and consult from the hospital. I hope your mother gets well soon.” Hotch spoke into the phone as he entered the conference room. The team had another case. This one was in Nevada, not far from where Reid was visiting his mum after finding out she was ill. He arranged for Garcia to send the files to Reid so that he could look over the case notes while he waited for the team to land.</p><p>“We have two dual murders in Winchester, Nevada.” Garcia announced showing the team the relevant photos at Hotch’s nod. Pictures of two couples filled the screen. The technical analyst tried not to look at it.</p><p>“It says that the cause of death in all four cases was a single gunshot to the head..” Morgan commented “Do we have a name for the victims?”</p><p>“Yes, we do. The first couple were called Andrea and Robert Davis both 38. The next couple were called Madison and David Wright again both 38.” Garcia answered giving Morgan a look of betrayal. How could he imply that she, The Queen of Tech, would not have the answers?   </p><p>“It’s interesting. The women were shot in the middle of the forehead and the men were shot in the temple.” Persephone replied, “Are we sure these aren’t murder-suicides?”</p><p>“That’s what Winchester PD thought at first but when the second one came in a few days later they knew it was something different. There’s something else too.” Garcia replied. She gave them a minute to spot what she was aiming at knowing it was better for the profile.  </p><p>Prentiss’ eyebrows rose in intrigue while JJ let out a sad sight.</p><p>“Both couples had kids and they saw the whole thing.”  </p><p>“Allison Wright the aunt of the second child has signed off on a cognitive interview. JJ you will take care of that when we land. Reid’s still visiting his mother so he will consult via the phone. Wheels up in twenty.” Hotch ordered.</p><p>One the jet Persephone’s phone rang. A quick look at the number showed that it was Reid ringing her. She smiled and answered.</p><p>“Hey there Spen, how’s The City that Never Sleeps?” She asked him. The light chuckle was mellifluous to her ears.</p><p>“It’s the same as always.” Reid replied, “Though luckily I am getting some sleep.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. What about your mum though? How is she doing?”</p><p>“She’s doing better. I’m a bit concerned that her temperature hasn’t gone down yet but the doctor says he’s got it under control.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good. Is everything else all right with her? I know you said that you were worried that her medications weren’t working.”</p><p>“Yeah I spoke with her doctor first thing and she says that they going to try a combination and see what that does.”</p><p>Persephone looked up to see Hotch single her. They were going to do a de-brief before they landed.</p><p>“Hotch wants us to start talking about the case. You wanna join?”</p><p>There was a sound of someone speaking off to the side before Persephone heard Reid talk to them. Then his voice got louder as he turned back to the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah defiantly. My mom’s asleep so I should have time.” Reid answered.</p><p>Persephone put Reid on speaker before setting the phone on the side. After a quick getting by the team, the conversation turned back the case in hand.</p><p>“I noticed that the cause of death is a gunshot in both cases and that it is aimed to look at suicide. Both victims had gunshot residue but there wasn’t as much as you would expect from the gun highlighted in the MA’s report. That suggests it is murder.” Reid advised.</p><p>“But the children were left alone in both cases so the unsub’s not a family annihilator. He’s posing double homicides and murder suicides and they make the children watch. Why?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“He could be emulating past trauma. The fact he kills the women first isn’t likely to form a coincidence.” JJ suggested.</p><p>“If that’s the case the victims likely representing the Un-subs parents, but we don’t know that for sure. If we aren’t careful we could prejudice our profile.” Persephone added.</p><p>“There must be something connecting out victims besides being parents that is.” Prentiss commented.</p><p>“We should be able to gain a better understanding of them when we land.” Rossi replied.</p><p>Hotch nodded.</p><p>“It’s a long flight. Get some rest. And Reid?”</p><p>“Yes sir?”</p><p>“I hope your mother gets well soon. Call me if you need extra time.”  </p><p>Persephone ended to phone call and watched as the team switched to relaxation. Morgan put his headphones on a began listening to whatever playlist he decided this time. JJ went back to her book <em>The Water Code </em>which was about a mysterious underwater world. Prentiss was messing about with some sort of puzzle she was trying to solve (she wasn’t succeeding) and Rossi and Hotch chattered quietly. Persephone closed her eyes. The low hum of the jet’s engine made her sleepy. Her eyelids felt heavy and soon she was asleep.</p><p>Persephone was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. She yawned and stretched before jumping in embarrassment when she noticed that Hotch was the mystery person. Great. Persephone really wanted to be woken up by her boss. This was really embarrassing.       </p><p>“Are you all right Ambrose?” Hotch asked his left eyebrow raising slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Persephone apologised rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“No need to apologise, Ambrose, you obviously needed it.” Hotch commented. He gave her an appraising look before he asked him a question.</p><p>“Are you getting enough sleep, Ambrose?”</p><p>Persephone nodded. Truth be told she didn’t get as much sleep as she normally did. She had spent a majority of the night tossing and turning, being too hot than being too cold. When she had finally got to sleep, it hadn’t been long before she had been awoken again by her alarm.</p><p>“I slept fine.” She responded.</p><p>“Right.” Hotch answered, his tone implying that he didn’t fully believe her. “Come on. We’ve got work to do. The rest of the team is waiting for us.”</p><p>Persephone put her backpack over her shoulder and followed her boss out of the jet trying to quell the blush she felt in her cheeks. If having her boss waking her up wasn’t embarrassing enough then holding up the team just took the damn biscuit.</p><p>“I guess you guys are the famous BAU. I’m Detective Clive Harrison.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Agent Hotchner these are Agents, Rossi, Ambrose, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau and Doctor Reid.”</p><p>Detective Harrison tightened his jaw. Clearly, he wanted to say something but decided better of it. Instead, he directed them to a room set aside for the team.  </p><p>The lead detective clearly wasn’t happy about their presence. It didn’t bother the team. They were after all used to the local law enforcement resenting their presence. Often they preferred to solve the case. Anyway, he seemed to be willing to work with them without any problems despite his feelings on the matter so they couldn’t fault him for that.</p><p>“Detective Harrison. I heard that Allison Wright has approved a cognitive interview.”  </p><p>“Yes, providing that she is present and that her niece’s welfare is the priority.”</p><p>“That is a given. Perhaps you could show Agent Jareau to a quiet room so she can do the interview.” Hotch suggested.</p><p>“Of course. I will direct Mrs Wright to the room when she arrives.” Detective Harrison answered and waited for JJ to follow him.</p><p>“We need to work out a connection between the victims other than their age.” Rossi reminded them once JJ had left.</p><p>“We also need to figure out how he is choosing his victims. How does he know they have children?” Morgan added.</p><p>Hotch thought for a second. The fact he knew that each couple had children and knew the individual victims' age was interesting. It spoke to greater involvement in their lives than just a passing reference. That kind of information was more likely to be known amongst people you spent a majority of the day with. Like those, you work with.</p><p>“Detective Harrison.” He asked noticing that the Detective had entered the room again. Harrison gave him greeted him a nod and maintained eye contact to show that the Unit Chief had his attention.</p><p>“What is it, Agent Hotchner?” He asked.</p><p>“What jobs did the victims have?”</p><p>“Andrea was a Nurse and Robert was a Lawyer. Madison and David Wright were a Pilot and an accountant respectively.”</p><p>“Do you know the first victims?” Persephone asked noticing the lack of formality when referencing the first couple.</p><p>“I did. Bob and Rae were my friends, so I hope you catch this guy. They were really starting to make a go of it too.” He answered.</p><p>Rossi rose his eyebrows at his answer.</p><p>“What do you mean they were really starting to make a go of it?”</p><p>“Bob told me they were doing couples counselling. They both said that it was going well. Listen don’t tell anyone that the last thing their son needs right now is the gossip.” Detective Harrison replied. Hotch assured him the information would be kept on a need-to-know basis unless the situation changed. The detective seemed to accept that answer.</p><p>After Harrison left the room Hotch rang Garcia. The cherry technical analyst’s voice greeted them. It made them smile. Penelope Garcia was the cheery break they needed and the glue of the team.</p><p>“Spill the beans captain-chino!”</p><p>“Garcia did the second victims attend marriage or couple counselling?”</p><p>“They did.” Garcia answered after a few seconds.</p><p>“If he is going after those in couples counselling then there’s likely a reason.” Prentiss commented.</p><p>“Maybe he thinks he is rescuing the children. Maybe his parents were divorced, and he wants to stop children growing up in that environment?” Morgan proposed.</p><p>They were interrupted by the entrance of JJ who seemed to have discovered something.</p><p><strong><em>A few minutes ago…</em></strong> </p><p>The chosen room was the precinct’s family room. It wasn’t long before Allison Wright and her ten-year-old niece Harper. She was a sweet little thing with black eyes and brown hair with a little bow on the top. The haunted look in her eyes pulled at JJ’s heartstrings. No matter how long she was an agent it was always hard to see that look in the eyes of one so young.</p><p>“Hello, Harper. My name is Jennifer.” She introduced. “I’m going to do something known as a cognitive interview. It’s a fancy name but really what it means is that I need you to think back to what happened and use all your senses. It may be scary but you’re safe and your aunt is going to be here the entire time.”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>JJ smiled “If you want to stop you just let me know. I want you to close your eyes. Try and focus your mind on the sound and smells around you as well as what you see.”</p><p>“Mom and Dad are tied up.” Harper replied</p><p>“OK, what happens then?”</p><p>“Mom is crying. Dad’s angry. He’s coming over!”</p><p>“Who is it, Harper?” JJ asks though she already suspects who it is. Harper confirmed her suspicions with her answer.</p><p>“The bad man.” Harper answers. “He’s coming over! I’m scared!”</p><p>“It’s OK Harper you’re safe. He can’t hurt you.” JJ reassured. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“He’s got a bag. He’s putting it over my head. I can’t see anything!” Harper began to panic. She was twisting the fabric of her dungaree dress.  </p><p>“It’s all right. You can’t see anything but what can you hear?”</p><p>“He’s saying sorry.”</p><p>“That’s really good Harper. We can use that.”</p><p>“There are two loud bangs. I want to stop!” Harper begged.</p><p>JJ immediately let the aunt comfort the girl. She had enough information now anyway. Harper cried into her aunt’s arms. JJ rubbed her back and the two work together to soothe the crying child. When she had calmed down, she looked into Harper’s eyes.</p><p>“Harper sweetie, you did really well. You were very brave, and you have helped me.”</p><p>“Are you going to catch the bad guy?” Harper asked</p><p>“I am going to try my very hardest to.” She answered not wanting to lie to the girl but wanting to reassure her too. She left the room and went back to where the rest of the team was waiting. Apparently, she had just missed a phone call from Garcia. She had reported that both sets of parents were attending couples counselling.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present... </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Maybe he thinks he is rescuing the children. Maybe his parents were divorced, and he wants to stop children growing up in that environment?” Morgan proposed.</p><p>“They were wrong.” JJ interrupted.</p><p>“Who was wrong?” Persephone asked.</p><p>“Whoever wrote that the children saw everything. The Unsub covered Harper’s face before he shot them” JJ explained.</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense. Why bring the child into the room, tie the three of them up so they can’t move and yet cover the child’s eyes so they can’t see what happens?” Prentiss asked.</p><p>“I’ve just come from speaking to corner. He thinks that the amount of gunshot residue implies the unsub covered their hands as they took the shot.”  Rossi reported.</p><p>“So, he’s making them take the shot. He’s making the dad kill the mom and then making them shoot him.” Prentiss concluded.</p><p>Hotch looked at his watch. It was getting to be a bit late and they were hungry and tried.</p><p>“Right. Well, we can continue this tomorrow.” Hotch announced. They needed to check in to the hotel before it closed. His team was hungry and tired. While they needed to catch the unsub, they were no good to the case if they didn’t look after themselves.</p><p>After a Chinese takeaway and a quick shower, Persephone decided to phone Reid.</p><p>“Percy? Is everything all right with the case?”</p><p>“Hey Spen. Everything is fine with the case. Hotch has ordered us back to the hotel. I’m calling to check up on you.”</p><p>“I’m good. Mom’s doing better. Her new meds seem to be effective but it’s still too soon to tell.”</p><p>“That’s good. She’s lucky to have you Spen. You take care of her so well.”</p><p>“I’m lucky to have her. Besides no one else is going to look after her.” Reid answered.</p><p>“Oh?” Persephone answered.</p><p>“My dad walked out when I was ten. It’s just been the two of us since then.” He explained.</p><p>“Well, he made a mistake to miss out on the two of you.” Persephone answered.</p><p>That was enough talk about family for the both of them. They chattered a bit about a few minutes before Persephone said that she needed to go to bed and Reid wanted to check on his mum again before going to his room.</p><p>The next day, the team convened in their assigned room and quickly got to work establishing a profile. Morgan suggested that unsub’s parents were involved in a murder-suicide. JJ added that since both couples were at couples counselling then he likely either volunteered or worked at couples counselling groups.</p><p>Garcia rang the team and soon her face filled the screen.</p><p>“I’ve just spoken to Reid. He suggests that the un-sub is trying to rescue himself from the pain of watching his dad shoot his mom and then his dad.”</p><p>“OK, Garcia. We think that the unsub likely was either employed or volunteered at counselling groups. Please compose a list of all those in Winchester.” Hotch replied.    </p><p>There were a few taps before Garcia sighed and spoke again.</p><p>“There are too many hits Boss. Can we narrow it down?”</p><p>“Harper confirmed that the unsub is male.” JJ answered.</p><p>“His parents died when we were young. The children were 10 years old, so it was likely at that age he lost them.”</p><p>“Cross-reference that to the age of the victim.”</p><p>“Two hits.” Garcia replied. “One man’s parents were killed in a murder-suicide. He was 10 and saw the whole thing. Two weeks ago, his girlfriend committed suicide. Martin Keens. I’ve sent his address to your phone. Stay safe crime fighters.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Keens was not at his place of work or his home address. After a quick conversation with his boss, they discovered that he had resigned. His neighbour also reported that he had left his house in a panic and had driven off like a bad man.</p><p>“This is bad.” Persephone commented as she entered the precinct. “He’s panicking and that might mean he’s escalating.”</p><p>“He’s going to kill again but this time he might hurt the kid. Damn it!” Morgan shouted going to punch a nearby wall but stopping at the last minute.</p><p>“Morgan! Calm down and take a walk.” Hotch ordered.</p><p>Morgan opened his mouth to argue but when Hotch turned his ‘I’m-completely-serious-don’t-argue’ glare he let out a huff and stormed out of the room. No doubt the two would have words about that later, but he needed to calm down now because he was no help to anyone when he was like that.</p><p>Persephone watched as Morgan left. In all honesty, she could understand his frustration. They had worked out who their unsub was and yet their job wasn’t over yet. If they weren’t quick he would kill more people. It was a race against time to work out whom the unsub was going after.</p><p>Once Morgan returned the team gathered the precinct to brief them. He had calmed down though still had a face like thunder. It was important to seem like a united front in front of the local police because otherwise, it was easy for mistrust to start brewing. That was dangerous, especially when it came down to situations like this where time was literally against them.</p><p>“We are looking for 38-year-old Martin Keens. A picture is being passed around now.” Hotch announced.</p><p>“His work and home addressed are also recorded for you, but it is unlikely that he will go there.” Rossi added.</p><p>“He is going after couple engaging in couples counselling practically ones with children. He has not harmed the children thus far, but his behaviour suggests that he is panicking so this may change.” Prentiss put in.</p><p>“People should stay indoors and not answer the door. They should also report if they see Keens. We must find him in time. Thank-you.” Hotch ordered before leaving the group. He entered their room and watched as his team followed.</p><p>The team knew that while the BOLO would help matters, it would likely get them there too late. They needed to work out whom the unsub would go after. Hotch called Garcia so that she could help narrow down the search. Reid was also patched in.</p><p>“We profiled that he was working at a couples counselling. Maybe he had other motives for killing those in couples counselling than the fact it was easier for him. Garcia, did his parents attend couples counselling?” Reid suggested.</p><p>“Yes! They did but they died three years ago.” Garcia admitted.</p><p>The small glimmer of hope was dashed until Persephone spoke.</p><p>“If he can’t go after his parents’ counsellor he might try to go to the nearest substitute. Did the counsellor have any children that went on to be counsellors?”</p><p>“Yes. His daughter did. She’s married and has a seven-year-old son. I’ve sent her address to your phones.”  </p><p>“Prentiss, Ambrose go to the house.” Hotch ordered.</p><p>Within seconds the two of them were hurtling down the road with their sirens blaring. They were packed up by a few police cars. Prentiss went in front and Persephone went in the back each accompanied by an officer. One of the officers ushered the child out of the house to safety.</p><p>With the boy safe, Prentiss tried to talk him down. It wasn’t working. He was getting more and more upset even when she tried putting her gun away to show that she didn’t want to hurt him.</p><p>“Put the gun down Martin.” Persephone warned. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I am not going to let you hurt anyone else. Put down the gun or I will shoot.”</p><p>Keens ignored her and raised the gun at Prentiss, his finger on the trigger. He went to shoot her, but Persephone was quicker. She fired her gun and Keens dropped to the floor. As Prentiss went to deliver first aid, Persephone was aware of the police officers radioing in for first aid before she ran forward to let release the couple. She could deal with the fact he had ended another human life later. She had a job to do.</p><p>After a quick debrief with Hotch and promising to fill out the proper paperwork and follow the correct procedures she headed towards one of the SUVs. She had asked Hotch if it was Ok to go and speak to Reid before they left. Her boss agreed, providing she made it back for the jet’s take-off. As Keens had been killed they needed to go back to Quantico to ensure that the shot was clean. He told her there was no need to worry. It was standard procedure. With any luck, she would have her gun back with her within a day or so.</p><p>Reid seemed to already know that she was coming, or he was expecting it at any rate. When she got there, she hadn’t been met with a look of surprise but a cup of tea. It wasn’t very good tea and the polyester cup made her feel like she was in the scene in <em>The Apprentice</em> when the losing team went to that crap café at the end. She apricated the gestor, nonetheless.</p><p>“Prentiss phoned me and told me what happened.” Reid explained when Persephone raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.</p><p>“He wasn’t my first.” Persephone informed him.</p><p>Reid had figured that. She had worked for Interpol for seven years before she joined the BAU. It would make sense that she would have shot someone before. Killed someone before. That didn’t make it any easier though. He told her that.</p><p>“You know Hotch told me once that you don’t always need a gun to kill someone. Sometimes we can use the profile.”</p><p>“That makes me feel better.” Persephone answered sarcastically.</p><p>“What I mean to say is that sometimes you have to do what you have to do. You did the right thing.”</p><p>“I know. He could have shot Prentiss or one of the hostages.” Persephone responded.</p><p>“Or he could have shot you. None of us like taking a life but sometimes we have to.” Reid reminded.  </p><p>“I think I’m going to be all right.”</p><p>“You will be. And even if you’re not, I’ll help you be ok.” Reid promised.</p><p>Persephone smiled and thanked him quietly. She was sure that she would be OK but the idea that Spen would help her was a pleasant thought. It wasn’t like she would take him on the offer yet. She just wasn’t used to relying on people. She’d always looked after herself and she wasn’t going to stop now. That didn’t mean that she hated the idea of Reid helping her.</p><p>If he was honest, Reid knew that Persephone wouldn’t ask for help. After the previous weekend, he had learnt a bit more about her childhood and it wasn’t good. Even the little he discovered told him that she had been used to relying on herself. He’d be a hypocrite if he criticised her for it. He too tended to try and do everything himself. He had got better at that in recent years thanks to the BAU family. Reid guessed he would just have the ensure they did the same for her because she was part of that family now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>